


Mirabilis

by S_Ackerman



Category: Attack - Fandom, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, College Student Eren Yeager, Cute, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Sweet, Unrequited Love, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Ackerman/pseuds/S_Ackerman
Summary: The devil had a nice face. Looking at him breeds trouble and vice versa. Lusting after Levi is a bad idea eren.What about falling in love?Even worse.If you ask me, you'll be pretty happy in your small little world.Follow eren and levi in this tormenting AU





	1. How he came to be.

Many souls roam this earth. Some lovable, some greedy and Some broken. Among the lost and the damned. Walked a man carrying the flag of lonliness. They say his soul is as black as his clothes. How did this come to be? Lets start with a little story shall we? Lets start with his name. He never had one. That was until the angel suited him best. Why the angel you ask? Becuase he brings you to heaven of course. After all, the last face you should see before death is a nice one. When he was in his mothers stomach. His father abandoned him before he was born. When he was a child.  
His beloved mother died of diseases from her harlotry. When he became a teenager. He was passed to his beloved uncle. He sold him away for money. Unfortunately when he was auctioned off. He carried the burden of a nice face. A perverted, fatter, older man bought him for his "personal pleasures." Unfortunately, at the ripe age of 18. That fat rich pig of man was on his last nerve. He was fed up with others playing with him like god. For such a fragile little thing. He held an anger that burned more than the 7 circles of hell. When the angel broke, he began to plot his captors death. He hid behind a cheap facade. Schmoozing and sucking up to the bastard. He became the favorite. He drove the man into insanity. So much so that he signed his wealth to the angel. Everything he has was now in the palm of his small hand. Unfortunately, when the pedophile signed the will. He signed away his life with his belongings too. On a clear night, the moon sunk into a sea of clouds. An owl hooted near the window of their love making room. While the pig laid there naked on his back. His grotesque pot belly pointed like a up like mound of dirt. The angel mounted him as usual.  
"Do you want to see a surprise I have for you?" The Angel asked in a whisper.  
"Oh ho ho yes!" He slobbered.  
"Close your eyes!" The angel whispered on the folds of his hairy large neck. The angel covered his eyes with a blindfold. He then wrapped his fat body up with rope. The angel watched at the pig squeal in excitement. The angel grimaced, only thinking of moldy dry wrapped ham. Wrapping the rope loosly around his neck. The angel smiled as he called for him.  
"Now, since I know you just love naughty things... I learned a new trick. Are you ready?"  
"I am... and I think I can feel it," the man chuckled.  
"You'll hang up just like you've always fantasized my sweet," the angel replied in a honeyed tone.  
"Oh you know how to spoil me~" he said with a snort.  
"Stand up... Come here darling... when you hang, it won't be like anything that you've done before!" the angel said sweetly.  
"Im coming dear!" He said, standing up. The pig slowly made his way to the edge of the bed.  
"Count with me..."  
"3..."  
"2..."  
"1..."  
SNAP! went the mans neck. It was music to the angels ears. He dressed up the dead fellow in a dapper suit. Then planted a suicide note and ran to the servants.  
"Help! Help! The master he commited suicide!" The angel cried, faking his tears. After finding the note, his servants began to cry. After all was said and done. The angel was left with a fortune.  
"Angel?"  
"That's not my name..."  
"Then what should we call you master?"  
"Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi what the fuck


	2. Hey future me!

"Hey there future me... thats how it started... a tape from a hopeful and new freshman college me. If only I wasn't so young and naive. Maybe I wouldn't hope for the future so quick. Im 4 years into college and haven't changed. Im every bit of a coffee induced anxiomaniac... yes, I made up that word. School had made me a jaded adult with less cash and little time for much. Mikasa said she was leaving to another city for an internship. How lucky am I right? What happened to me? I used to be so fearless. Now im unsure of myself. I don't drink, I smoke every once in a while. "Doctors orders" and Im hanging on my best friend armin like a dead limb. Why a dead limb? Becuase I fall asleep in class... A lot. I thought college life was supposed to be exciting. You know the deal. Going to parties, getting in trouble and falling in love. Well, falling in love isn't my first priority. But I just thought I'd have more stories to tell damn it! Oh great... my eyes are dropping again. Time to sleep..." eren thought ranting to himself. Ealier he was digging through old things to throw out. Before class, he found an old video tape of himself. It was locked inside an super hero lunchbox. After seeing the tape he began to hate himself. 4 years into college and he felt unaccomplished. His social life narrowed down from two friends to one. He felt like his problems were 1st world worthy.  
"Oh the son of a doctor complaining about life. How original~" some would say. Instead fighting, he opted for the happy go lucky idiot. It was much easier to stomach. He didn't exactly fear what people would say. But compared to his best friend. Erens life was absolutely perfect. So why did it leave him feeling guilty? Maybe it was because while he was home and enjoying life. Armin had to scrounge up money, sell his soul to the food industry and go to school. When eren would ask him to come over.  
"Can't, I have a job," he'd say.  
Yep compared to his best friend he felt lazy and inadequate. Like a cow chewing on cud for the rest of its days. Eren went on living. While Armin was always working. His depression began to nestle itself in his brain. It made a comfortable seat next to his anxiety. As the professor droned on about a subject he was comfortable with. Again, Eren rested his head on his arms. His eyelids began to drop. His body lulled itself into a familiar tired state.  
"If I can't do much, I guess I'll fall asleep," he thought, closing his eyes. Sleeping was like entering a time machine that only went forward. When eren woke to armin shoving him.  
"Eren, wake up! Class has been done for an hour now!" He whined.  
"Uh?" Eren mumbled, his eyes opened to a set of tissues next to him. He began to feel the sticky drool from his mouth. He then used them promptly.  
"Thanks for the tissue armin," he said.  
"Tissues? they were there when I came back," he said, looking confused.  
"You mean you haven't been putting tissues on my desk lately?" Eren asked.  
"You've been getting tissues on your desk? More importantly, you use them without question?" Armin asked, astonished.  
"Well, I thought they were from you. Wait! Thats it thats my exciting thing! I have to find the tissue fairy!" Eren said.  
"... well you do that," Armin replied. Laughing hesitantly he stepped away. Armins phone began to buzz in his pocket. He clutched his chest and felt the blood rush to his cheeks.  
"Work?"  
"How did you know?"  
"You always get so antsy. Almost like you're excited about some thing,"  
"I just really like work," Armin replied, fiddling with a lock of his hair.  
"Seems to me you like it a little too much," eren mumbled.  
"Maybe I do, but I really have to get to work bye!"  
"Oh... bye Armin," eren said waving from his seat. The rain began to pour harder as eren looked out the window.  
"Now that I think about it... What is Armins job?" He said.  
Its a funny thing how our world feels so small. Thats becuase to each and every one of us. The world truly is that small. Just like erens, all our memories are but a small fragment of life. While eren enjoyed the fruits of the upper middle class. It was Armin that dealt with the underground society. Becoming a drug dealer wasn't exactly his first choice. Hes not exactly proud of it either. But when one is so smart. His talents were bound to be noticed. Covering his face with his hoodie. A black car pulled up in front. Armin hopped in before it sped off. He slid off his clothes. changing into different apparel in the car. The car took him to a red rusted down warehouse. It always amazed him how his business hid in plain sight. Although the outside was damaged and disgusting. The inside was renovated and gorgeous. It boasted 3 levels. The 1st floor was a club. The 2nd and third floors were only accessed via passage way to an elevator. When the car stopped. Someone opened the door for Armin. He donned a suit and was fixing his cufflink.  
"Welcome sir," a guard said to Armin.  
"Be careful with my stuff please." He replied. The man nodded and stood by. He entered the building and straightened his his tie. The sound of music bled through the walls. Down the hallway, people were having a good time. A young couple drunkenly swallowed each others tongues as armin passed by. He paid no attention to them and made his way to the elevator. As he reached the third floor. Armins heart began to feel fuzzy. A strong aura made the air dense and humid. Exilhirated, Armins smile grew with pleasure. He came to know who this aura belonged to. It eventally became the other reason Armin spared details of his personal life. Armin was content he could keep this little secret to himself. When the doors slid open Armin almost skipped to the door at the end of the hallway. "Hes definitely here," Armin thought checking his watch. He took a deep breath before opening the door.  
"Hello armin," a blond burly male said.  
"Oh hello mr. Erwin," Armin replied.  
"Mr. Is too much, just call me erwin. After all once you're in this business we're more than just strangers,"  
"Right, sorry..." Armin said, looking around the room. He was disappointed to find the man he was looking was not there. There was a noticable frown on his face.  
"Something wrong?" Erwin asked.  
"What? No! No! Is... Levi here by any chance?"  
"He's in the building somewhere. He's rather humorous today. Over the phone levi griped about how lazy some of your classmates are. He even left a tissue for some snoring student." Erwin said, the doors opened as he finished the last of his sentence.  
"Tissue?" Armin thought.  
"They are lazy and pretty fucking gross. One drooled all over his desk like an old man with no teeth," levi said walking in.  
"Levi, I dont recommend commenting on people like that," erwin warned. Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"In anycase, Armin is late. Can we proceed with this meeting. I've got a date with the john soon," Levi said, sitting on a couch. Levi had quite the unsightly attitude. But he was gorgeous to look at. He certainly looked like the play boy type. But so far no one can confess to sleeping with him. Maybe it was the fact he was illusive. That made him so alluring. But Armin swore to himself. That he would die for Levi if he could. Armins heart longed for Levis affections. He felt deep in his heart Levi would feel this way too.  
"Sorry Levi, can I maybe make it up to you?" Armin asked, feeling butterflies in his stomach.  
"Theres a seat next to me. Sit down already," he ordered.  
"Yes," armin replied, giddy about sitting next to Levi.  
"Right, lets get on with it. Armin, I need you to smuggle some drugs for me." Erwin said.


	3. Alone together

Isn't it strange how lovers come to be? You find someone in your life. Then it bam! They take your breath away. It hits you like a baseball bat to the gut. Thats what it felt like to Armin. Whe he saw his face. He felt Levis face was the perfect blend of fierceness and purity. Like an angel that descended from the heavens. Armin felt he was blessed from the moment Levi spoke to him. To hanji it looked like a demon making a contract. Becuase she too fell for his nice face. During the meeting, Armin would sneak quick looks at Levi. He snapshotted his looks for the day. Only to dream about him later under the covers of his bed. How armin ached for Levis touch. He had heard stories of how many he had shut down. But those that had a taste. Couldn't exactly put it into words.  
"Perhaps they were lying," Armin thought. But the memory of how they met was vivid and clear. Before Armin was pulled into this group of misfits. He was a solo drug dealer. Mainly dealing with cannabis. With that smart brain of his. He created strains that were extra potent. The high reached was unimaginable. Of course he was sure to bring attention. But when he saw Levi approach him with a card. He couldn't resist.  
"I'm very interested you. Why don't you join me for a drink. Lets discuss our future together," Levi said.  
Armin blushed at the thought of those words. Since then, he had been under Levis wing. They had gone to different places together. Comfortably gliding across the world. Like two birds of a feather. he thanked his beautiful brain for meeting Levi.  
"So that's it then, Armin will put on his big boy pants and man this by himself?" Levi said.  
Armins lovely thoughts came to an abrupt stop. Armin panicked and looked at Levi. Levi crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch.  
"Yes, I find him capable enough. Do you have any objections Levi?" Erwin said raising his eyebrow.  
"Please tell him you do. I can't do this without you. I mean, you said we'd always be together!" Armin thought. Levi closed his eyes for a minute looking deep in thought. Armin began to sweat. He heart banged in his chest. Clearly not ready to be by himself.  
"Why the fuck not. Let him sink or swim," levi replied.  
"You're kidding..." Armin said. Erwin and Levi shot a stare at Armin. Armin realized what he said.  
"I-I mean are you sure? Usually Levi does this sort of thing!"  
"Which is precisely why Levi was with you the whole time. You've seen how it goes down. Don't count yourself out," Erwin said to Armin. Now anxious, Armin still looker unsure. He stared at his lap and tightened his fists. His perfect world with Levi began to slip away. Until Levi slammed his foot on the coffee table. Armin flinched and looked at Levi.  
"Didn't you hear a damn thing? Stop your shivering. You'll be in charge. You're fine, Im always a phone call away," he said. Armins heart began to swell with love.  
"Of course!" Armin said, happily agreeing to the conditions. It never occurred to Armin. That he went this far without asking for Levis number. Giddy and excited. After erwin dimissed the meeting. He punched it in hid phone and went on his merry way.  
"Bye Levi!"  
"See ya kid," Levi mumbled as the doors closed behind Armin.  
"You know, you can't keep doing that to that kid," Erwin said.  
"And what exactly is that?"  
"You know exactly what I mean," Erwin said. He smirked and crossed his arms. Sighing, Levi ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Looks can deceive," Levi said.  
"You of all people would know that," erwin replied.  
"If it isn't addressed, it doesn't exist. The brat chooses to be by my side. I won't deny him for business networkings sake," Levi said, standing up.  
"What if he gets the courage to-"  
"To what?"  
"You really have become a demon haven't you? When are you going to let someone in for anything other than work?" Erwin asked looking at him. Without another word to Erwin. Levi looked away and left room. Erwin sighed and shook his head.  
"Right, none of my business as usual," Erwin said to himself, before starting some paper work. Meanwhile, eren sat in the sand at the beach. He zoned out and stared at the sunset. The music he listened to. Softly beated in his ears. A pile of books, his bag and a small telescope sat beside him. Seagulls glided along the wind currents. A runner would pass by now and again. Making it look extremely effortless to exercise. When he felt mindless and unsure of life. He would sit there for hours on end. Thinking of anything and everything. Sometimes it would be about life, love, or what he wanted to eat for dinner. Whether he was completely empty or not. Eren never failed to enjoy a warm sunset. His eyes reflected the suns citrus light until it faded into night. Laying back into the warm sand. He watched for constelations and sattelites. He never realized how lonely he was until after mikasa left. He always griped about how his step sister was too nosy. But now, when he was truly and utterly alone. He wished for someone to be alone together with. When a shooting star passed by. He closed his eyes and made a wish.  
"I want someone to be alone together for eternity. It sounds cheesy, but I want someone to came back to. Even after death... I don't really care who it is... it could be anyone. As long as I get to be with them, around them... please?" he said. Eren clasped his hands together and took a breath. He then sighed as his hopes sank like a rock in water.  
"What am I doing, wishing doesn't make everything happen. I'll be fine," he said, before getting up and gathering his things. When he was walking back to his car. He felt like the night air was colder than usual. He packed up his stuff in his dinky car and drove home. Once eren was inside his home. He fell onto his bed and smelled the sea on his skin. He thought of a life of adventure. He always dreamed of traveling, going outside and being someone. Maybe he could be envied for once by someone else. Instead of imagining himself in different scenes. Those thoughts soon began to melt away with exhaustion taking over. Slowly closing his eyes. Eren fell asleep as another shooting star flew by.


	4. Heavenly

"He's thinking of me eren!" Armin said giddily. As he walked out of class with Eren. Armin squeezed his books in excitement. Sure it was nerve wracking. But Levi was going to be watching him for once. Armin couldn't hide the smile on his face thinking of it. Eren snapped a picture of armin. He looked at the picture again on his digital camera. He looked pretty content with it and kept it.  
"Congrats! Uh, who is thinking of you again?" He asked, taking another picture of Armin.  
"My boss? By the way, how many things do you dabble in away? Isn't your major in business? Also, how many pictures are you going to take of me?"   
"I dabble in many things. Bordem is a real bitch. I don't wanna run a business. Well, unless its for good reason. I gotta find something fun to do. Also, that was the last one. Finally, Your boss is thinking of you?" Eren replied, raising an eyebrow. Armin burned up like a red candle. Eren took another picture.  
"I lied, that was the last one," Eren said with a bright and innocent smile. Armin looked away bothered. But more focused on the conversation about Levi.  
"Well, not thinking of me. More like counting on me. If I do well, who knows what doors will open for me! For the first time. I get to call the shots!" Armin exclaimed.  
"Sounds like a fun boss," Eren commented.  
"Oh he is, we've been inseparable from the start. He's strong, detailed and very caring. Uh, well in his own way of course. He's someone I admire..." Armin said, melting over the thought of Levi.   
"Really? Sounds like a good leader," eren mumbled, hanging his camera on his neck.  
"Yeah, a great one. Someday, I might even tell him I..." Armin paused abruptly. Realizing what he was about to say. He stuttered, stalling to figure out his next words.   
"Tell him what?"   
"Tell him I'm gonna take his job! Yeah, I want to have the guts too," Armin replied, laughing hesitantly after his lie.   
"You just might," eren replied, oblivious to how armin was feeling. His heart beat wildly in his chest. He almost confessed his love for Levi. Of course, eren wouldn't know who he was. However, the idea of saying it aloud was embarassing to Armin. Quickly changing the subject. Armin had to tell another lie to eren.   
"Yeah, unfortunately I have to get on a plane. You know, go somewhere else to do this training exercise thing. Do you think you'll be alright?" Armin asked.   
"What, you think I can't be fine on my own? I got to college on my own pretty well. thank you very much!" Eren scoffed. He then smiled and patted Armin on the shoulder.   
"Then you will be okay?" Armin asked.  
"I'll be fine, you focus on impressing that boss of yours," Eren replied.  
"Great! You'll record the classes for me then?"   
"Yeah, why not?"   
Armin felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He then slammed his palm against his forehead.   
"Great, my phone is buzzing... I gotta get going. Thanks! You're the best!" Armin said, before running off with his cell phone.  
"No... problem.." eren sighed, as his friend disappeared. Walking down the outdoor corridor by himself. Eren looked around to see if anyone else was walking through. Feeling he was alone. He took bigger and slower strides than usual. Since he felt he had nothing to do. He began to appreciate the lighting. It poured in the open corridor and tickled his skin. When he reached the end that connected the buildings together. He turned around and snapped a photo before walking inside.   
Meanwhile, Armin sat inside a car. He had been waiting in the parking lot of his school for a while.   
"Uh... aren't we supposed to get going?" Armin asked hesitantly.   
"Boss went looking for you," the driver answered.   
"Oh... Wait Levi?" He blurted out as the car door opened.   
"What do you want?" Levi said, as he stepped into the car. Armin gulped and felt he couldn't breathe.   
"Nothing sir! Its just... you didn't have to come looking for me is all," Armin said.  
"Is nonsense all that comes out of your mouth? You're valuable to me and erwin on this deal. If you lack confidence, everyone will know it," Levi replied.   
Armin nodded and sat silently next to Levi. On this inside he was beaming with joy.   
"Im valuable to him? Oh yes, I am valuable to him! Valuable, to him..." He thought, drooling over levi.  
"If that's all, we can get to the plane. Lets get out of here," he said to the driver. It was an awkward car ride. Levi tapped on his phone getting small things done by text. Armin made awkward small talk with Levi. Uninterested, Levi tuned in and out of his awkward banter. He was more annoyed with erwin than anything. Sure the two were close. But Levi never bothered to meddle in his life.   
"Shit for brains," he mumbled.  
"What?"   
"Not you, something irritating came to mind," levi said. Armin noticed how frustrated he looked. He wondered what kind of stress Levi was under. It made him feel guilty in way. Here Armin was fantasizing about him. Yet he never got to know Levi on a personal level. He wanted to know more. Taking the chance now. Armin took a deep breath and built up some courage. Armin turned to Levi, pulling on his seat belt. He placed his hand closer to Levi.   
"You know Levi... I-"   
"We're here sir!"   
"Let Erwin know we're on route. Armin what was it you were saying?" He said looking at him. Armin suddenly felt foolish and unbuckled his seat belt.   
"Just that I won't let you down sir!" He said. Levi nodded, put on his shades and turned to get out of the car. The driver got out as well and opened the door for Armin. He felt stupid for sounding like some boy scout. They were criminals for fucks sake! Armin hurriedly followed Levi across the hangar. As they boarded a private plane. Armin hoped his best friend was having a better time than him. Obviously, Eren wasn't in an exciting setting. But he was content with all the photos had had taken that day. He scrolled through his computer at home as usual. Till he stopped by post from his friend sasha. She was a film major. She wanted to be a ghost hunter. She was crazy about the mystery of life and paranormal.  
"They say if you take a picture of heavenly setting. An angel will appear!" Eren read. Eren narrowed his eyes. Wondering if he should believe it or not. He was half tempted to ask why. Till he saw what she posted after. It was a picture of her dog in snow.   
"See it's real!" She commented.   
"That's your dog angel liar," eren mumbled to himself. Looking at the clock on his phone. He decided to quit being on his computer. Picking up his ukulele he retired to bed. Eren mindlessly plucked a tune and stared at the ceiling. He felt a little pain in his chest. Wishing to be free of the awful truth. A truth that in his awful place. He would be his dads successor. Eren strummed his ukulele. Feeling the only control he had was his many hobbies. He then thought about sashas post. Eren always did believe there was more to this world. But that post was just too cruel.  
"I can't believe I fell for that," he huffed. Laying his uke beside him. He then looked at his camera on his nightstand. He reached for it and turned it on. He smiled flipping through the images he took. Some were of people passing by. Others were of animals in the area. Then there was the shots of Armin. Those made him laugh the most. Till finally, eren stopped just before the last photo. He wondered if there was some truth to the post.   
"Hey, I took a picture that was somewhat heavenly. So what? What am I all scared of?" Eren told himself. He then realized, he never bothered to look at the image after he took it. Pushing the button eren flipped to the last image on his camera. It was beautiful in color. Yet eerie in black and white. In the photo, he captured a man in a suit walking away. His face remained a mystery. But in the picture. The man looked as if he himself were death. "Dressed in fancy clothes," eren mumbled. Still the photo was a stunning find. Normally, by the end of the day. He'd delete them all. But Eren was so content with it. He decided to keep it instead. Tucking himself into bed. He placed the camera back onto his night stand.  
"Guess sasha was right."


	5. Back to square one

There is a woman. A woman with eyes that burn like the sun. When she sets her eyes on you. Be prepared to burn. Her skin is as pale as milk. Her gilded hair is as soft as silk. They say if you see her in your dreams. It means shes already sets her heart on you. She wanders into your dreams to haunt you. There is no escape. You can pray all you like. As long as you allow her in. She will continue to control you. Everyone has their gilded bride. Whether she looks the same or is someone real. Running is the only option.  
"You can't escape Levi," Levi someone whispered in his dream. He woke from a nightmare filled with death. Armin sat across from him. He looked up from his book to greet Levi. To Armin, Levi looked peaceful in his sleep. He saw nothing wrong with him for the most part. He was an angel stuck in time.  
"Did you sleep well?" he said. A smile spread across his face. It sickened Levi in that moment to see it. Not becuase he hated Armin. But becuase he felt he wasn't deserving of it.   
"Sleep is sleep," Levi said, looking out the window. It was dark, the cities underneath them glowed. Levi admired it for a moment. Armin closed his book. Determined to get closer to Levi. He opened his mouth again.  
"Do you sleep often? I rarely ever see you rest," Armin replied awkwardly trying to make conversation.   
"Sleeping isn't particularly my first priority," Levi answered, shoving his nightmare out of his mind.   
"So I was thinking... maybe you should step back this deal. get some rest, relax you work too hard. So wait behind for me?" armin suggested.   
"Excuse me?" Levi replied, glaring at Armin. Armin squeezed his fist and held his ground. Though he was intimidated by Levis harsh stare. He knew he had prove something this go around.   
"I just think you're all about work. Despite what I said earlier with Erwin. I can do this. With all due respect. I've decided that I don't need you to be behind. Maybe?" He said, unsure if his point across. The point was very clear to Levi. But from the way Armin was now. This left Levi doubting his future performance.  
"With all due respect greenhorn. I think I should be behind the operation."   
"But erwin said-"   
"What Erwin and I think is completely different. He didn't say I couldn't have my hand off it completely," Levi said cutting Armin off. Armin sighed and looked out the window. Thats when he had a brilliant idea. In his pocket, Armin had a sleeper drug. Hanji had given it to him just after their meeting for sleep aid. He was thankful to her for insisting on it. He was sure to impress Levi. All Levi would think is that he fell asleep.   
"It would go off without a hitch!" He thought, excited for the plan to follow through. Armin stood up and opened a bottle of wine. He poured two glasses and handed one to Levi.   
"I don't drink before deals," Levi said.   
"Oh come on, hanji told me how you're a heavy drinker. You won't get drunk off of one glass," Armin said, shoving the glass into Levi's hand. Levi knew the blond would insist on it and took the glass. Armin watched intently as levi pressed the glass to his lips. He took a few small sips from it. Before they landed, Levi began to feel groggy. Surely it was from many days of stress. But he didn't realize how neglected his body felt. He and Armin were hurrird into a vehicle. Armin smiled and noticed Levis tense body relax. He knew it was a dangerous stunt. But he felt confident in himself. He was happy to help Levi sleep for longer. An hour of sleep just didn't feel right to him.  
"You know what? I'm sorry I said back in there. You're right, I have to pick my battles," he said.   
"Trust is hard to build in this business. I understand," Levi mumbled. Armin felt a pang of guilt. But it was quickly watered down by the idea of helping.   
"can I ask you... how long till the deal goes down?" Armin asked innocently.  
"About a few hours," Levi slurred.   
"Perfect! It will be just enough time," Armin said.   
"That confident huh?" Levi said. He felt his eyes grow heavier. His muscles felt a little too relaxed.   
"I am very confident!" Armin exclaimed. Levi began to find it hard to stay awake.   
"Levi are you okay?" Armin asked.   
"Fine, fine... just tired," Levi said, before passing out. Armin smiled and checked his watch.   
"Yep, everything should be done by the time you wake up!" Armin chirped. Armin gushed over Levis sleeping face.  
"That will be the face that congratulates me on a job well done. I can't wait for it to come for your lips," he whispered. He leaned closely to Levis still face. His eyes traced his lips.   
"Im so close... I could kiss him now if I could..." Armin thought, pushing back his hair. Frustrated by his morals. He realized how deep in trouble he was.   
"Damn it has to be from him!" Armin thought. The car they rode in finally stopped. Armin propped up levis body against the door. He then hopped out before the door was opened for him.   
"Levi asked to not be bothered. He expressed that I should be in charge completely," Armin said.   
"Are you sure?"   
"Do you wanna wake him and get your ass handed to you? Be my guest," Armin replied.   
"R-Right, sorry boss," the guard answered.   
"Lets get on with this shall we?" He said leaving Levi in the car. For Levi it was dark in his dreams. He wasn't sure of what to do. He wanted to move his body. Be free of his own personal hell. Unfortunately, Armin unknowingly trapped him in it. He saw two women laying on the floor in front of him. They smiled at him before tragedy befell them both. The first woman stood up. She took Levis hands and pulled him into her arms. Instead of feeling and lovely warmth. He felt the embrace of a corpse. When she closed her eyes. Her flesh rotted till it left her skeleton behind. It kept its boney embrace made Levi's skin crawl. The bones began to crack. As did Levis heart. They fell to the ground and turned into dust. After she was completely gone. The second woman stood up. She cupped Levis cheeks and danced around him. But no matter what she did. His face never changed from the same solem stare. She had the same look as Armin did. It pained him to see her this way. Her face looked so pure and alive. So... full of love. Love he couldn't give. When she saw his face. She began to cry. Her once sweet smile faded into a frown. Levi hoped to apologize. But he was always mute in this dream. Levi heard a gun crack through the air. She began to cough, her bosom dyed red, and her eyes rolled back into her skull. Blood gushed from her mouth. She then fell back into a bed of white lilacs.  
"Thats how it always ends..." Levi thought. He began to hear more popping noises. This time it was louder. He heard something loud bang next to him.   
"That's not part of the dream."   
"BANG!"  
"Thats not part of the dream!" Levi gasped as he woke up. He noticed a fire fight going on. Some stray bullets hit the bullet proof glass. Armin ran in with two of his men. Dan, one of Levis men began to shout.   
"DRIVE JUST FUCKING DRIVE!" He said, before he pumped his shot gun. He lowered the window just enough to shoot out of it. The cars tires screeched before they sped off.  
"what the fuck happened?" Levi asked.   
"Deal went bad, its done boss!" Dan said.  
"What?"   
"Levi, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I should have listened!" Armin shouted.   
"How many casualties?"   
"Silivio, duke and Little jonny are dead," Dan replied.   
"God fucking dammit! What did you do armin?"   
"Listen the kid isn't at fault. You had faith in him. He told us so," dan said, protecting him.  
"He what?"   
"Yeah, the kid told us you'd be waiting. You did right boss?"   
"Yes, I did," Levi said calmly.  
For the first time in a long time. Armin feared for his life. Levis terrifying aura was enough to tell him everything. If Armin couldn't look him in the eye now. He sure as hell wouldn't for the rest of the trip. Levi was silent the whole time. He didn't speak to Armin. He didn't look at Armin. What he did do, was assign dan to be with him at all times. When they arrived home. Dan explained everything to Erwin. Levi however went along with it. He kept his mouth shut until he got answers.  
"Fucking lobov didn't put in his words. He tried to take them for free," Erwin cursed.  
He sighed and punched his table.   
"Levi, it seems you were right. My judgement was too hasty. Armin, im sorry for putting you in danger. You're all dismissed for the time being," Erwin said.   
"Thank you sir," Armin said in a whisper. Dan stayed behind to go over inventory. Levi was the first to leave the room. Armin followed needing to speak with him. When they were finally alone. Armin called out to him.  
"Levi?"   
Levi stopped and turned to Armin. He was still silent. But at least he was listening to him this time.   
"I'm sorry-"   
"How," Levi said.  
"What?"   
"How did you do it?" Levi asked.  
"I drugged you," Armin answered. Ready for whatever punishment Levi had. He braced himself for the worst. What he got was unexpected. Instead of hatred or anger. He had this sad look on his face. Like he pittied Armin.   
"I'll keep quiet for your sake. But don't say I didn't have faith in you," Levi said.  
"Will you forgive me?" Armin asked. Levi turned away. He never bothered to answer Armin. Armins heart broke, as Levi left without another word.  
"Back to square one..." he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, the burn of silence hurts. If you like the story leave a kudos! If you agree with armin or don't agree with armin leave a comment. If you have any questions ill be happy to answer! But comment only if you want! Thanks so much for reading! Have a nice day or night!


	6. Banter.

There is no better feeling. Than feeling smoke escape from your lips. The burning sensation in your lungs feels smooth. Once it leaves your body. You feel as if some thing negative escapes your mind. For once, you feel in control of something. Unfortunately, depending on the method it can kill you slowly. For some of us, thats the goal right? For eren it was a sense of relaxation. That moment when the high hits. Your body relaxes and the world just feels so... right. Eren smiled as his body glazed over in bliss. Beside him on the floor, sat Armin. He was having and out of body experience. The two stared at the cieling in Erens room.  
"Eren, why do people make stupid mistakes?" Armin asked.  
"Dunno, the world fucking sucks. I guess we get so used to it. That we like to torture ourselves I guess," eren replied.  
"I fucked up, I fucked up my job," Armin told him.   
"Oh shit, what happened?"   
"I made a bad call. Some people got fired... perminantly," Armin lied. His heart began to break thinking of Levi. He knew there wasn't anything he could do to change things. Maybe if he had listened. They would live to see another day. Their bodies couldn't be retrieved. So nothing could be done. There was no planning for a memorial service. Levi hadn't spoken to armin since their talk. It left Armin feeling empty inside. All he could do is stand by and wait for erwins call. Till then, he sat with eren. Smoking his sadness away. Eren of course, was ecstatic that his friend had more time for him. Normally, he'd be alone pondering his life away. Then eren began to feel selfish. He wondered if being this happy was a bad thing. Eren placed his hand on Erens should.   
"I'm sure they'll find a better job right?" Eren said softly. It was interesting, somehow erens oblivious response to death. Still connected with Armins dilema. Armins tears bubbled and poured out of his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was crying. He didn't know the men that well. Maybe it was becuase they were Levi's men. That it made him feel this way.   
"Yeah, they're in a better place," Armin replied. Wiping away his tears. He figured he should enjoy his free time. After all, money wasn't an issue for him. He had plenty, but he was always in survival mode. He always feared he would end up poor like his parents. They decided a life of adventure. Was more important than their child. Armin remembered living in a shelter home. He prefered to call it shelter hell. While most try to be shelter parents for the better. He unfortunately was in one that wanted it for the money. It smelled of cat urine and feces. No one spoke to each other. No one bothered to buy groceries. Unless it was inspection day. The house didn't quite feel like home. When he met Eren, he got a taste of home life. At first, he was happy to feel welcome. Then he felt envious of Erens life. He had it all, a mom, a dad, a nice step sister, a big home, hot meals and good connections. He didn't know much more of erens life. Other than the fact that he was blessed. Yet he still had the gall to complain. Thays all armin needed to get annoyed with him. In Armins eyes, he had no right to. After all, he had to make money quickly to sustain himself. When you're of age, they give you a hundred dollars and a pat on the back.   
"Goodbye, you're into the world now! The home you knew won't accept you anymore!" Is what everyone should say. Turning to selling drugs wasn't safe. But Armin never had to worry for money. Despite all the envy, Armin loved eren. Not for nerworkings sake. He did enjoy Erens thoughts. No matter how empty headed he could be. It was never a dull moment with him. Whenever Armim was in a dull mood. There was Eren to pick him up. Just like he is now. Laying down, he left his phone on his chest. Eren lit up his pipe and sucked in the smoke. When he exhaled, the smoke flowed along with the music. Eren smiled and put his pipe down.   
"You'll do great the next chance. I can feel it!" Eren said, trying to cheer him up.  
"What makes you think that? The universe and your other worldly friends~" Armin jeered.  
"Hey, you may think what you want. You're a hard worker. I don't need the universe to tell me that. Besides, the universe gave me a gift already. Its your turn to get one," Eren replied.  
"What gift was that?" Armin asked. Eren pulled out a drawer in his night stand. He then handed the black and white picture to Armin.   
"Who's the model?"   
"Dunno," Eren mumbled.  
"You don't know?" Armin said.   
"No, but he is an angel. Even if I can't see his face... hey, Armin do you think its the tissue fairy?" Eren asked.   
"Doubt its the same person. But I admire your work," Armin said, returning the photo. Eren looked at it and admired the soft lighting. He smiled briefly before putting it away again.   
"Hey eren...?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Thanks."   
"No problem, anything for you buddy," He whispered. Armin felt a nice warmth in his chest. It was then followed by a smooth buzz. Armin then realized, it was his phone vibrating. Hoping for best, he answered.   
"Hello?"   
"We need you, you have an hour," Levi said on the other end of the phone. Armins heart began to thump wildly. After several weeks, hearing Levis voice again was wonderful. Shocked and unsure of what to say to Levi. Armin felt his vocal chords freeze. On the other end, Levi grew impatient. He tapped his fingers on the wall in front of him. Levi then decided it was best to keep things shorts. After all, the more he lingered. The worse Armin got.   
"Don't be late," he said, before cutting off the phone call. Putting his phone away. Hanji approached him from behind.  
"Helloooo Leviiii!" She said.  
"What do you want?   
"Did you do what Erwin asked you too~" she asked.   
"Just finished, whether the kid comes or not is not my business," he replied.   
"Awh, still fighting with your lover?" She snickered.   
"Fuck off hanji," Levi said.   
"Hey, Hey, so the kid drugged you. Don't whine and moan about. I mean come on! Remember the first time I did that? Ah, memories..." she said, sighing in satisfaction.  
"You're right, different nut, same shell," Levi replied. Hanjis face softened after a good laugh.  
"All jokes aside Levi. You can't be mad at him forever. You know what that does to you. Even if you can't forgive him. Erwin still has an interest in the boy," hanji said. Unfortunately, Levi knew hanji had a point. However, being professionally distant wasn't exactly avoiding him. Choosing to ignore her. He looked into the room where a man slowly went insane. Knowing Levi wouldn't go further with the conversation. She hummed as she picked up a syringe. He was a spy within the facility. He also was the reason things went horrible in the deal. He was placed in a straight jacket. Levi watched from the two way mirror. As Hanji went inside. She injected him with a strange syrum. 5 minutes later. He began to twitch. Like a snake that accidentally bit itself. He began to wriggle around, roll, and bang his head on the floor. He began to scream and burn up. The viens began to bulge from his forehead and neck. The room itself was virtually sound proof. So while hanji heard his cries of agony. Levi made himself a cup of tea and watched. When she entered the room. He heard him curse her name.   
"Conducting your experiments? How can you meddle with that filth. Kill him already," Levi said. She placed the syringe on her desk.   
"Hm? Do you pitty this one Levi?" She asked. Hanji observed his behavior. His pained face finally faded to a smile.  
"Not really, they make a mess if you keep them around," he said before taking a sip from his cup.   
"Unlike you, I don't mind getting dirty. Testing experimental drugs on humans is interesting. But if you don't like this. Would you rather I disect him? I've always wanted to see how a heart beats. Especially under a good amount of drugs."   
Thoroughly disgusted with her. Levi grimaced as she drooled. She was in charge of creating and experimenting with drugs. Day in and day out. She'd spend time torturing some pour soul. Just for the purpose of science. Hanji was even insane enough to test them on herself. Levi partly blamed her erratic behavior on that. He figured she lost the part of her brain that made her human. When she met him. She was a wild beast. Many though she was evil. But Levi saw her a nuisance. In the end, he wasn't sure why she stuck to him. But shes been a pain in the ass to him since. The tortured soul began to smile. He laughed hysterically and said he saw god. He ran on a high. The man swayed to music that played in his head.   
"Success! Sort of," Hanji said.  
"You're sick," Levi told hanji.   
"Sickenly genius! You see, the syrum is supposed to be an aphrodisiac hybrid. But I can't stop the process from being painful. It feels like someone branding an open wound," she muttered, tapping her chin.   
"It sounds like a taste of hell. Why bother" Levi asked, he tossed his cup in the trash. He leaned against the wall. Watching her step up to him. He didn't flinch when she slammed her hand on the wall.  
"Why bother?" She repeated. A wicked smile spread across her face.   
"Why bother indeed. Tell me Levi, why do we as humans bother with our sickly urges? Is it to fill the empty void in our lives?" She said, leaning down to his eye level. She could smell the scent of mint off his lips.   
"For someone with a nice face like yours. Surely you must have many people lust after you. Wouldn't you want to show them a good time? With, you know, a little something extra... I could show you a good time," She whispered.   
"Unlike you, I have better things to do," Levi replied, staring blankly at hanji.  
"Imagine how much of a thrill it would be. To fuck and achieve the ultimate level of ecstasy. Is it so bad to want more out of life? Don't you want that? Don't you want to feel something?" She said. Before Levi could answer. Erwin and Armin entered the room.   
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything,"   
"Hm? Oh heavens no! I'm just challenging Levis line again!"   
"Did he take the bait?" Erwin asked. Hanji stepped away from Levi. She then frowned and sighed.  
"No, No, he's such a prude. Like always, such a heartbreaker!" she said, fanning her hand in front of her face.  
"Like you have one demon," Levi spat.   
"Ouchie, my empty chest cavity. Don't fall for him Armin! He steals hearts!" She said. Armin laughed uncomfortably. He cracked a smile. But inside he was in a fit of rage.   
"How come hanji gets to be so close? She's done way worse to him," Armin thought. It hurt to see Levi so chummy with others. When he was being so distant with Armin.   
"Speaking of Armin, what brings you to my humble lab?" She asked.   
"I was just about to get to that. He will be conducting research with you. Armin has told me he has a promising project. However, I am no help. You and Armin will take on this project. Levi will be observing," Erwin answered.   
"Then does this mean I'll be working with Levi again?" Armin asked.   
"Of course, onces the finished product is done. It will be distributed as a tester,"   
"Where would be testing it?"   
"At the birthday boys party of course! Anyway, I hope we will work great again together," Hanji said holding out her hand.   
"Yeah, I hope we will," Armin replied. Erwin smiled briefly before exiting the room. Levi and hanji began their usual banter. It was comical watching the two. But Armin unsure of hanjis intentions. He wondered what she was to Levi. More importantly, why didn't he bother to stop her? So many questions ran through his head. He began to pay more attention to her. She was beautiful, but no more than the average female. It made Armin wonder. What did she do to break through his walls? After that day. Armin began to see her more as a rival if anything. Then there was Levi. He was aloof as usual. In a way, Armin was glad. The distraction would have been troublesome. After about a week, he noticed Levi warmed up again. Unfortunately, it was an order from Erwin to stay close. Armin wasn't complaining though. Being around handsome men was a perk. Erwin would often visit Armin. He was very cordial and even brought him gifts. There would be flowers and expensive watches waiting for him. Some of Armins bills were already paid at times. Hanji would pick on Armin. Saying that Erwin was his new admirer.   
"Oh hush, Erwins been really kind to me," Armin would say. Then they'd go back to work. Sometimes, Armin would blush thinking that it might make Levi jealous. So he continued to accept the gifts. The truth was that Levi didn't care at all. He hoped that Erwins affections would erase him from Armins mind. It was better this way. He found it easier to work with him. So he found it safe to get close to Armin again. Unfortunately, he would soon come to regret that mistake again...


	7. I can't take it

A kiss... thats what started it, thats what was in the middle of it, and thats what ended it. From the moment he saw Armin lip locked with Erwin. He knew something would spark. Armins horrified and angered expression forever burned itself in Levis mind. Lets start from the beginning shall we? It all started from the moment Armin figured out the formula. Armin was so delighted with his end product. He found the missing piece to hanjis creation. Holding a heart shaped chocolate. He sighed in satisfaction admiring its sheen. Meant to be shared between two people. Who would have thought. A chocolate infused with a potent "Love drug." Thats what they called it. The high was smooth and sweet. Armin smiled feeling proud of himself. It was his, all his.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hanji said.  
"Yes it is," Armin replied.  
"The subject seems to think so too!" Hanji said, pointing at the man in a straight Jacket. Hanji congratulated Armin on a job well done.  
"Well! Go to erwin already and show him!" She said pushing him out of the lab. Armin giggled, finding hanjis enthusiasm amusing. Her excited nature never failed to amaze him. Unfortunately, he wished it was Levi congratulating him. Even if he wasn't as enthusiastic as hanji. He would have prefered his blunt words. At least then, maybe after seeing the results. Levi would be willing to try it with him. Sadly, Levi had other plans.  
"Always the busy man..." Armin thought. Making his way to Erwins office. When the doors opened. Erwin sat his desk filling out paperwork. When he looked up. He smiled and took off his glasses.  
"Armin, how are you?"  
"So far, everything is well," he replied cheerfully. Everything was well, Levi paid more attention to him, began to speak more to him, and even took him out to dinner. Unfortunately, hanji was invited too. But at least Levi asked him first. He looked around to find Levi wasn't there. It depressed him to know he wasn't. Usually, Levi being Erwins right hand. Was always hanging around. The two seemed like close partners. Armin admired that. Still, even without Levi. The unveiling must go on.  
"I have something to tell you," Armin said.  
"Good news I hope," Erwin replied, putting his documents away.  
"Very good news sir! In my hand I have the finished product," he said, holding a heart shaped chocolate in his hand. Erwin raised an eyebrow unsure of what it was.  
"It's very simple looking I know. But its what is infused with the chocolate that makes it special. The chocolate is meant to be shared between two people. Not only does it make you high. It amplifies your mood unlike anything before," Armin said.  
"Sounds like a stretch... it could backfire if the feelings aren't there," Erwin said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh, I assure you Erwin. This can be highly prized. Sure you'll feel groggy after. But this is gold. Especially between couples,"  
"Couples?" Erwin said.  
"The chocolate is heart shaped. Meaning half would belong to each user through a kiss," Armin explained. Armins words intrigued Erwin.  
"Care to show me?" He asked.  
Meanwhile, on Levis end. He sat at the bar talking to the bartender. They went over inventory and small details.  
"Fancy seeing you at an actual party. I thought it wasn't your style?" Hanji said as she approached Levi.  
"IErwins birthday, I made this shit happen," he said, as the bartender poured wine in a glass for him.  
"You neer to unwind, come on... live a little!" She said.  
"I'd prefer you leave me alone glasses," he replied.  
"Hanji no, I'm such a prude at a party~ Je suis Français. I only drink imported wine from my home. Only Becuase I can't get drunk easily~ ooh I'm scary levi~ I'm so sexy everyone wants to climb my dick like the eiffel tower," She giggled. Levi punched her in the throat to stop her annoying banter. She coughed for a minute and went back to her usual self.  
"Ouchie! Good one Levi! You never fail to amaze me with your strength," she whispered. Levi sipped on drank some wine. He scrolled through his phone and received a text from erwin. Pulling one out of her pocket. Hanji munched on a PowerBar.  
"Watcha doin?" She asked with her mouth full. She leaned on Levi's shoulder and looked at his phone. Hanji reeked, disgusted by her. He shrugged her off and walked away.  
"Hm? Where are you going?"  
"Work," he replied.  
"Can I come with?" She said following him.  
"You're going to do what you want anyway," he said, walking toward erwins office. When they entered the office. What they found was certainly interesting. There they were, lip locked in a battle of tongues. Armin looked comfortable sitting atop Erwins lap.  
"OH HO HO~" hanji said, covering her cover.  
Armin quickly jerked away and noticed it wasn't just hanji that saw. But Levi was there as well. Mortified, Armin practically jumped off of Erwins lap. His face burned with shame and embarassment. The taste of chocolate went bitter on his tongue.  
"Relax, he was merely demonstrating how to use it," Erwin explained.  
"With his tongue~" hanji whispered to Levi. Armin couldn't look Levi in the eye. Sure he was single. He could do anything he wanted right? But he thought Levi would never know. A quick kiss turned into a heated on. A kiss that melted Armins body with delight. However, it was only that way. Becuase he thought of Levi the entire time. Now that Levi was there. He felt like he had cheated on him somehow. Levis blank expression made it hard to read his thoughts. Armin desperately wanted to say it was nothing. But a kiss like that wouldn't let them believe that. Levi however, thought nothing of situation. He chose to ignore it like many other things. Midnight drew near and people were pouring in. He had other things to deal with.  
"Right, can we get on with the distribution already? I'd like to go home," he said.  
"Armin, go on with Levi. We'll catch up later," he said.  
"Hey, Levi... before we go. Care to try it with me?" She asked. By the tone of her voice sultry voice. The two shared a long quiet moment staring into each others eyes. She held out a heart just for Levi.  
"Why the fuck not," Levi sighed and took the chocolate. Hanji happily sat on the couch in erwins office. Levi slid his knee onto the cushion. She gladly spread her legs when Levi tilted her chin upward. Hanji's drunken smile only widened as she looked deeply into Levis eyes. Hanjis arms slid around levi's torso. She closed her eyes waiting for Levis kiss. Armin stared at the two silently stabbing her in his mind. Consumed by jealousy, he steamed up in rage.  
"You know, I've always wanted to do this.." Levi whispered in her ear.  
"Just do it Levi," Hanji ordered.  
"If that's what you want princess," he muttered. Levi slid the tips of his fingers over hanjis satin lips. She shivered in delight. Once let down her gaurd obeying Levi. Levi shoved the chocolate in. Then he shut her mouth. He got off and heard her groan in displeasure. Levi picked at his fingernails and headed to the door.  
"You fell for it," Erwin replied.  
"Yep, thats Levi for ya... imagine if he was serious... I envy the person who gets that privilege," she sighed.  
"Armin, bring the bag. We're going," Levi ordered.  
"Wait for me!" Hanji squaked. Armin nodded and walked quietly behind Levi. Though he couldnt help but think about hanjis words.  
"Was he really like that? Or was he different with certain people?" He thought.  
"Maybe I'm not that important to him after all..." Armin shook his head and tried to clear his mind. He followed Levi closely behind. Noticing the distraught look on Armins face. She took an interest in the boy.  
"What's wrong sunshine? Love drunk or something?" She asked. The boy looked at Levi and then back at hanji.  
"It's a little complicated.." he responded.<  
"Complicated huh? I know that feeling," she giggled.  
"But a word of advice to you? Don't fall for this one," she whispered, pointing to Levi with her thumb.  
"Why?"  
"Becuase Erwins a much better choice," she chuckled.  
"I don't think that's true," Armin replied.  
"Oh trust me, Levi isn't what you call... stable? you should have seen him back in Fra-ow!" She yelled as Levi smacked the back of her head.  
"Woopsie, I didn't see that spider on you in time. sorry," Levi mumbled. Armin softly giggled. The more he saw them together, the more looming depression grew. He tried his best not to listen to hanji. But the thoughts were still there. Armin was clearly in too deep to pull out. Instead he would to capture his heart. As the sound of music began to penetrate the walls. Hanji had to return to her lab for some "happy pills." When she left. Armin sighed in relief. Having Levi to himself was better than any sum of cash. As they entered the crowd of sweaty people. Levi became noticably uncomfortable.  
"Lets just get this done," Levi said. Armin nodded and gripped onto the strap of his bag.  
"Right," Armin replied. As they passed through the crowd. Armin looked at Levis hand. He wondered if his hands were as soft as they looked. Throughout  Distribution, Armin could help but wonder. Was Levi holding out for him? At times, Armin would purposefully push his body onto Levis blaming it on the crowd. Testing whether of not Levi was bothered by him.  
"Sorry Levi."  
"It's no issue, people are more rowdy than usual," he growled. Armin took Levi's hand and quickly made up a lie.  
"I think its best we hold hands so we don't get lost," Armin told Levi. For the sake of the job. Levi didn't protest, Armin blushed.  
"Was he okay with this? Is it possible? He feels the same way..." Armin thought, desperately wanting to believe himself. Whenever their eyes met he couldnt help but blush. Being completely love struck. Armin wanted to have the courage to kiss Levi. He wanted to tell him how he felt. He wanted to cherish him, make him his, to trap him up and keep Levi to himself. But how could he?  
"Is it only me that hates this?" Levi asked. Armin's wonderful daze was broken by Levi's voice.  
"Oh uh no! I kind of prefer a quiet settinf too!" Armin replied.  
"Right.."  
Bothered by the sweat that pooled between their hands. Levi slipped from Armins grasp. As the supply ran low. People began to be more hasty. a big burly man came to armin.   
"Hey, you're that runt with the good shit. Mind handing some over?" The ugly bastard asked. Armin nodded and shoved his hand into the bag. To his dismay there was no more.  
"Sorry, it seems I ran out," Armin mumbled.  
"Come on man! I know you have one more!" He yelled and pushed Armin to the floor. People in the crowd when silent. The man froze when he saw Levis deathly glare.  
"The boy said he didn't have anymore... didn't you hear?" Levi growled. The man cowered and lifted his hands.  
"Levi! If I had known-"  
"Get out, or that mouth of yours is going to be eating shit for the next month," he warned.  
"Yes Levi! Right now sir," The man said.  
"Are you alright?" Levi asked as he helped armin up. Armin blushed and dusted himself off.  
"Just.. fine.. thank you for saving me.." he whispered quietly   
"It's no issue, you're valuable," he replied. Of course, Levi meant it form a business standpoint. But Armin couldn't help but feel his heart swell in that moment. Armin reached for Levis hand and gripped it tightly. The drug began to kick in, suddenly Armin held onto Levi as they walked to the crowd. It made Armin happy knowing he wasn't shrugging him off. The smell of Levi's sweet cologne made him weak. It made him fall for him that much harder. whether it was the drug talking or not. Armin felt the courage to speak.  
"Levi, can we talk?" Armin muttered.  
"If you're scared I can have someone escort you home," he said, looking at his watch.  
"No, it's not that.."  
"Listen, the jobs done. The party is there. Enjoy it while it lasts,"  
"No its not that.. I just really want to talk to you."  
"I have other things to deal with Armin. Can it wait?" Levi said, avoiding him.  
"Levi I want to talk."  
"Did I not just tell you? I have shit to do," he said, clearly annoyed with Armin.  
"Ugh Levi just follow me!" Armin yelled, draggin Levi along with him. The blond yanked Levi out into the cold and lonely exit.  
"Armin, I don't have time for your shit," he growled.  
"Levi, will you please.. just be quiet!" Armin shouted. He looked down and gathered his thoughts. Levi stared at the boy. He loved those eyes. But hated that distant stare. Armin clenched his fist. It was now or never. No one could love him like he did. Thats why... he would do it today. His heart overflowed with emtion. Armin felt like he was about to cry.  
"Levi, I have something to tell you." Armin reached for his cold bony fingers. Walking into the unknown was terrifying. Time seemed to slow down once again. Steam emanated from his mouth as he exhaled.  
"If you're sick, go home."  
"No! Its bull shit if I do now!"  
"Why?"  
"Becuase.."  
"Just go home, you're clearly not in you're right mind," Levi said, turning to leave. Armin held onto Levi keeping him there.  
"Why are you being such a fucking brat?"  
"Becuase Levi, I love you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS.  
> Psst. Ereri next chapter.


	8. I feel it coming

"Looks like there's a full moon tonight... isn't it the moon of lovers?" Eren thought. Feeling cast away from society. He decided to immerse himself in city night life. Tonight he was free. Well, as free as he let himself be. It beautiful, warm and clear. The perfect summer night. Or so he thought. As the hours rolled on by. The night grew colder as it aged. He wondered what everyone else was doing. Mikasa was probably sleepin, Armin was working and here eren was wasting his time. Longing for company, the silence began to kill him. Yet when he looked at the stars. A shooting star comforted his lonely mind.  
"I hope everyones doing okay," he thought as he wandered into the unknown.  
Unfortunately for Armin. His lofty thoughts or romance. Were slowly coming to an end. He desperately held onto Levis hand. Armin wanted Levi to say something. Anything. Even if it was a lie. Instead, the same angelic face he fell for. Now bore the look of pitty. Armin realized what he had done. He burned the bridge he worked so hard to build again. When Levi pulled his hand away. Armin wished he would die in that moment. If loving Levi wasn't an option. Why was he so kind? Why did he do all those things for him? Armin didn't understand.  
"I'm sorry," Levi said.  
"Why? You've been so nice to me... I don't get it... why?" Armin asked on the brink of tears. Armin felt cheated. He felt conned out something good. Why wasn't Levi ready to try with him?  
"I'm not the right person you should be after. There are better options," Levi told Armin. The truth of the matter was that Levi couldn't feel for Armin. Even if he wanted to Love him. There was another waiting for him to notice. Levi thought of Erwin. Not only was be impressed with Armin. But he became infatuated with him as time went on. Yet here Armin was. Aching over a man that could care less. Pleading and begging for him to love him. Armin tried to hold Levi in his arms. But Levi pushed him away. He wanted nothing more that to stop this nonsense. Indulging Armin any further would make it difficult. Unfortunately, Armin was alread in too deep. He was obsessed.  
"I want you, who are you to tell me who to love-"  
"I didn't ask you to fucking love me!" Levi snapped. Armin stepped back. Feeling Defeated, he clutched his chest. His tears seeped from his eyes. Despite this, Armin still wanted Levi. No matter how broken he felt inside.  
"Levi, please... you had to have known... there was a connection. I know it," Armin pleaded. The only connection he should have felt was with Erwin. Knowing what his life consisted of. Levi couldn't stomach the idea of crossing Erwin. Being close Armin... was a mistake.  
"Goodbye Armin," Levi said, before leaving him in tears. How could Levi be so cruel? Was he not enough? Too drugged up to try to run after him. Armin sank to the floor. Seeking some form of control. Levi went to the bar. He picked himself up a bottle of wine. Standing there, washing down his problems with alcohol. He watched as hanji had the time of her life. Unfortunately, Levi found atmosphere sweaty, musky and suffocating. After finishing his first bottle. Levi opened a second bottle of wine and left. The nights events left a bitter taste on his tongue. He wanted to flush it all away. If he stayed any longer. His presence would only hurt not only Armin. But erwin as well. Now buzzed, Levi staggered out of the building. For such a gorgeous night. It was a shame to feel this way. Awful memories came to Levis mind. Back then, Levi too once loved. However, In his eyes, it would never come again. Somewhere along the line. He thought this was fitting. A demon of a man, drunk and alone. That was until a moral pulled him out of his personal hell.  
"Excuse me?" Someone called out. Surprised by the mere presence of another human being. Levi turned to find a young man. This person had to be lost, an addict or hold a death wish. Looking at them closely. Levi drunkenly noticed who it was.  
"You... the sloppy desk guy..." Levi said.  
"You, the drunk," Eren clapped back.  
"The drunk that left you tissues. Did you clean your filth?" He slurred.  
"Tissue? wait... tissue fairy? So that's what you look like... I wonder if you're the angel from the photo too," Eren mumbled.  
"What?" Levi replied.  
"Well, you kind of look like this picture from behind and-"  
Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. Having no patience for bumbling idiots. He cut off Eren on the spot.  
"Never mind, just tell me. What are you doing here?" Levi asked.  
"You see, I took the whole follow your heart approach. Becuase I wanted to be spontaneous for once... and well... I ended up here," He explained. Levi stared at him in disbelief. For such a nice face. He sure wasn't the brighest.  
"Are you an idiot?" Levi asked. Erens animated expression fell blank.  
"Right in the self esteem," eren thought.  
"No, I'm lost. But I'm starting to think so if I'm still talking to you," he replied.  
"Well aren't you saucy? That makes much more sense... For someone like you to be out here. It's pretty obvious you're asking to get shanked," Levi said bluntly.  
"Your suit could probably fetch more money than I'd have on me," Eren quipped.  
"Touché"  
"So what brings you out here Mr. know it all?" Eren asked.  
"You hear that muffled drowned out shitty music? I made that, and it bit me in the ass.." levi slurred. Hoping to erase the memory. He swallowed some more wine  
"Party boy huh? That explains so much. You're gonna be a great help." Eren replied flatly. If Levi was trying to impress him. He clearly wasn't going to any time soon. Still, talking to somebody was better than no body. There was certain air about Levi Eren found amusing. Maybe it was becuase he had no filter. Or becuase he looked as lost as Eren was.  
"Listen kid, I didn't ask you to talk to me. Besides, I don't fucking look like that type," Levi asked.  
"Oh really? The suit, alcohol and the music.. that whole scene... I bet you probably do this every night," Eren pointed out.  
"So you think I'm some shit eating party boy. Aren't you a ray of sunshine," Levi replied.  
"You didn't deny it," Eren sang.  
"You're something you know that?"  
For the first time in a while. Levi genuinely had a good chuckle. It was odd to have fun with a stranger. Especially since he himself hated socializing. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. But he found Eren incredibly refreshing. There wasn't pressure talking to him. He didn't treat him like a god. He felt human.  
"So I've been told," Eren replied, smirking triumphantly.  
"... Not that I need your validation.. but I don't do parties... I only did this for a friend," Levi said, before gulping down some more wine.  
"You did all that for a friend?" Eren asked.  
"Bet you didn't expect that one," Levi mumbled.  
"Actually, I didn't..."  
"What?"  
"From the way you acted, I thought you were some heartless demon with a nice face," Eren replied. Thinking of Armin, Levis smile faded.  
"Yeah, well, sorry I only meet half of your expectations..."  
"No, I actually kind of like that you didn't... it makes me think for once," Eren mentioned. Levi felt something stir in his chest. There wasn't the usual pressure he felt. Instead, it was a mutual understanding. At least, that's what it felt like. Eren seemed genuinely care.  
"It's a pretty nice you know?"  
"Hm?"  
"Talking to another person. My friends have been busy. So I havent been around people like you have," Eren told Levi.  
"Well, if you ask me... stay away from them. It only breeds trouble. Often times I wish I was alone," he grumbled.  
"I know its wierd coming from a stanger.. but can we be alone together? Just for a minute?" Eren asked. Levi looked up at eren. He couldn't believe how easily those words slipped from his mouth. Especially when Levi couldn't muster up anything at all. Still, this was just a chance meeting right? It was alcohol, nothing more, nothing less, just a chance encounter.  
"Do what you want," Levi mumbled, accepting his request.  
"Eren jäger."  
"What?"  
"That's my name," Eren said as he looked up at the stars. He was more embarassed to look Levi in the eye if anything. After a brief pause. Levi looked away as well.  
"Levi Ackerman..." he muttered  
Eren felt his heart skip a beat. He was surprised that Levi indulged him. A satisfied smile appeared on erens face. Looking at Levi, he was content that he was lost now.  
"Well it seems like we're stuck here until my bottle runs out... do you drink?" Levi asked, unsure as to why he was making small talk.  
"I don't necessarily drink all that much alcohol. Not my cup of tea," Eren replied.  
"Of course you don't," Levi mumbled.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing, just someone with a nice face like yours.. can't possibly taint themselves like I have," Levi replied. The tired look on his face masked his turmoil. Eren noticed the dark circles under his eyes. As someone that seemed almost immortal. He felt like Levi had just touched down on earth for the first time. While talking to him. He felt this wasn't an encounter anymore. Eren was actually happy. Not becuase Levi was a beautiful stranger. But he was glad to have met someone ruined by the world too. He felt less lonely that way.  
"To be be honest Levi.. I'm glad we met," eren said  
"Now who's the drunk one talking nonsense..." Levi replied in a raspy voice. He felt himself sway. The world felt way too off balance now. Eren reached out to Levi reluctantly. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder. Lightly pulling him forward. He kept Levi from moving much  
"Still you of course," Eren replied, allowing Levi to lean on his chest.  
"What are you doing?" Levi asked.  
"Holding onto you so you don't fall," Eren whispered.  
"Nice move there cassanova. The last man that tried this ended in tears. Are you sure you wanna do this? The devil has a nice face. But it never grants safety," Levi warned.  
"I'll take my chances. Besides, You'll get your suit dirty if you fall," Eren replied.  
With an argument like that. Levi didn't protest to erens offer now. Anything was better than falling to the dirty floor.  
"You're an odd one Jäger.." Levi whispered softly.  
"Says the man who can barely stand on his own," Eren replied.  
"Eren, I told you I'm not drunk.." Levi mumbled and sank into eren's arms. To have someone so close, and feel so far. Was a new experience to Levi in itself. For many years he swore to never be as close as this to another person. Yet here he was, in the arms of a wonderful stranger.  
"Is it really okay for me to indulge in this feeling? No, it's just alcohol talking. It was just the alcohol." Levi repeated in his mind. He couldn't fall, he just couldn't. In Levi's mind, denial was losing its battle with his heart.  
"sure," Eren replied. Levi clutched eren's shirt. His shirt still had a lingering tone of his laundry detergent and cologne. His clean scent made Levi feel at ease.  
"We just met, I swear I'm not usually like this..." He said. Truthfully, Levi clung to erens warmth simply becuase it was pleasant. The more he tried to refute the feeling. The more he chanted that sentence. The more he held onto eren. The deeper he drowned himself in the feeling. Levis cheeks softened to a shade of light pink. Something about eren called to his heart. In that moment, Levi was thankful his blush was masked by the alcohol.  
"I guess this will give us more time to get to know each other. Only if you want to that is...," Eren whispered. Levi's heart skipped a beat listening to Eren's voice. The shorter male looked up at eren again.  
"Relax Levi... I won't take advantage of you," Eren cooed. Levi's heart fluttered when he felt eren's heart beat. Normally, someone would have downright taken advantage of Levi. They would have felt him up. Or at the very least, try to seduce him in this inebriated state. But Eren was different. He spoke his mind, he didn't try, and he didnt care. It irritated Levi. It made him feel strange and more.  
"I really don't know if I can with someone like you..." Levi replied truthfully.  
"We can wait until you do," Eren muttered, embarassed by Levi's sentence. Eren closed his eyes. He buried his face in Levi's soft dark locks.  
"Right now, I doubt it's possible," Levi thought. Getfing carried away in the moment. Eren cherished Levis docile nature. Levi was enjoying the fruits of his patience as well. However, to protect himself. He kept in his dillusional denial.  
"Its just the alcohol making me so vulnerable." He kept chanting to eren. Unfortunately, the truth stared him in the face. When his buzz left. The feeling never went with it. Instead it grew stronger. It was apparent.  
"Im not drunk..." Levi whispered.  
"What?" Eren replied.  
Levis didn't reply. Instead his hands rested on eren's chest. He tried to stop his body from reacting. But Eren's warmth sucked him into wonderful bliss. Eren couldn't help but have a small glimmer of hope. Maybe, just maybe his wish had come true. Realizing the situation he had put himseld. Levi took a step back.  
"Sorry about that," He said. Feeling no regrets for what just happened. Eren wished Levi hadn't pulled away so soon.  
"Thanks... for keeping me in balance," Levi said. Inside he was deeply embarassed.  
"Since I helped you. Can I ask for a favor?" Eren asked.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm lost remember? I can't really find my way out of here. Would you... I don't know... mind walking me home?" Eren asked sheepishly.  
"You dont have to. I could just find my way... somehow. I think?"  
"Oh? Where do you live?"  
"Oh uh toward the suburban area. But if it's too much to ask I can somehow manage!"  
Levi raised an eye brow and turned away. He began to walk in the opposite direction of the club.  
"Oh..."  
"Well are you coming or not?" Levi said.  
"Oh! Yeah, sorry!"  
Eren smiled as he caught up to Levi. They walked side by side quietly. While Levi didn't mind this. Eren was the opposite.  
"I guess I got lucky finding you huh?" Eren mentioned.  
"I wouldn't say that." Levi responded.  
"I think I just did." Eren teased.  
"What, did you change your mind about me?" Levi asked.  
"Maybe," Eren chirped.  
Levi shook his head. A smile crept over his face for a bried second. As the two walked by a man made river. Levi for once, stuck close to someone else for a change. Between small banter and awkward conversation starters. Levi began treasure Erens presence. But it wasn't enough. Eventually, their fingers brushed each other. Slowly but surely, they'd link fingers now and again. After a while, Levi expected eren to move away. However, Eren formed an unsettling habit of doing the opposite. Eventually his hand clasped onto Levis. Leaving Levi to feel his heart stir in his chest once again. For the first time in years. For so long he has been afraid of this feeling. Yet now, he held another person's hand.  
Content with being close to the gentleman. Erens heart was racing, he prayed this wasn't a dream. Along the way Eren would point out constalations. Levi listened and nodded. Even if he didn't necessarily see some of them. He admired the look of wonder on eren's face. Despite just having officially met. Levi had never had an experience quite like this. It was simple, easy, and calming. While Armin may have loved him. It just couldn't compare. There was something comforting about the unknown with Eren. The heavy burden of knowing the end wasn't there. Levi often heard of time slowing down for Love. However, with Eren It felt as if time had sped up. Before he realized it.They reached Erens home.  
"Well, this is it," Eren said, sighing solemnly. Both stood there disappointed the walk went by quickly. Levi and eren's hands parted regretfully. Unfortunately, the good time had come to an end. It was time to come back to his sick reality  
"I see, then... Good night," Levi told him. Eren nodded and walked to his front door. He stopped and thought about the night. Nearly kicking himself. He turned around and watched Levi walk away. Not wanting to waste the opportunity. Eren bit the inside of his cheek nervously. As much as he was anxious. If he let Levi go. That would be the end of it. Then his wish would be wasted. Mustering up his courage. He breathed deeply and made up mind.  
"It doesn't have to be a goodbye!" He called out. Levi stopped in his tracks. He looked back at him curiously.  
"I was thinking, maybe if you want to.. you could maybe come in for some tea?" He asked hesitantly. Levi stared at eren briefly before processing what he just asked.  
"I think I'd like that," he said, accepting eren's offer. Eren lit up and opened the door.  
"Then let's enter shall we?" Eren said as he unlocked his door and walked inside. Turning on the lights, eren welcomed him inside. Even if there wasn't another soul in the place.The home felt warm and cozy. It wasn't perfect. But it was moderately clean. Eren set a tea kettle over a flame on the stove to boil. Levi didn't bother to sit and leaned against the kitchen counter.  
"So, what do you do for a living?" Eren asked.  
"I tend to travel around here and there. Business deals and what not," Levi replied, omitting the truth.  
"You travel for a job? I've always wanted to explore. where have you been?"  
"France, south america, south korea, ice land, ireland, england, cuba, just to name a few," the man mumbled. Eren was baffled, to have a job that required him to go to other countries. Must have been amazing.  
"I just assumed it was within the states... but really? To travel so far?"  
"I'm not exactly a U.S born citizen. I don't know this country like you do," Levi mentioned.  
"But you speak English so fluently. I wouldn't have guessed." Eren said, amazed by Levis pronunciation.  
"Took English and spoke it for many years with a friend that took me in."  
"That's amazing, I thought about joining the military. Really, I wanted in to travel. honestly, I don't think I'd be all that good for it in an age of peace..."  
"Is that so?" Levi asked, as the tea kettle began to whistle. Eren took it off the flame. From his cabinets. He pulled out two cups. Along with two tea bags. He poured the hot liquid into two cups. Eren then scooted a cup to Levi. Levi pressed his cold hands to it. Pulling it up to his cold lips. Levi gently blew on it before taking a sip. Erens eyes lingered on Levi's fingers. The warmth emanating from the cup was pleasant. But both wanted to br closer to the other. The two inched closer to one another until their finger tips touched. Levi slid his fingers in the spaces between eren's as they continued to talk.  
"So is this how you always greet someone?" Levi asked.  
"Not particularly no.. but, you're an acception," he said sheepishly. Erens heart could only take so much. Having Levi so close to made him feel anxious. Whether it was just infatuation or true feelings. Eren began to notice more of his features. Levis eyes began to wander as well. He noticed Erens gorgeous nec, his tight body and his enchanting eyes. While eren was infatuated with his muscles. The thick tension only brought them. Levi slid his hands onto eren's cheeks. Eren watched Levis lips as he spoke.  
"An acception huh?" Levi whispered.  
"Yep, a very good acception," Eren said, lowering his head.  
"Then would this be an acception too?" He said, before kissing eren softly. Eren melted under Levi's heat. He reciprocated his feelings by lightly pulling levi closer. Erens arms slid around levi's small torso. Gripping onto him tightly. Their lips smacked and slid over each other between sweet passionate kisses. Eren couldn't believe the sublime feeling. If it erupted from just one deep succulent kiss. Then he would enjoy this high while it lasts. When their lips parted. Their eyes connected. Who knew a simple touch set them both free. completely enchanted by one another. They stood in complete silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho, steamy. Kidding. A kiss is by far the most innocent thing they will do. Oh no! Did I give some thing away? Either way! Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment a question. Have a good day or night!


	9. Bitter

When love burns inside your soul the same as another. The feeling is indescribable by mouth. However, your body can express it pretty well. Your palms being to sweat, your pupils swell, and your heart decides to beat for another. Whether its for the first time or not. It can make you feel on fire. For the first time, in a long time. Eren and Levi have found that spark of interest somehow. It's just a very hard pill to swallow at first. Especially when reality comes crashing in. Unfortunately, reality was in the form of Levi's phone. It broke the thick lingering tension between the two. Clearing his throat, Levi pulled it out of his pocket.   
"I have to take this," he said. Eren reluctantly took a step back. Embarassed by imposing himself on Levi. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
"Oh! Yeah I get it, work right? Yeah, sorry go ahead," Eren said. Levi nodded and stepped away for a moment. While Eren washed the cups. The whole situation smacked him in the face. He fantasized about Levis lips. The thought of Levis tongue caressing his lips made him melt. Curious about what Left felt. He wondered if this fateful meeting was the only one. This was the excitement Eren was missing. The high eren rode on was endless. When Levi returned, it seemed as if the mood was ruined.   
"Did something happen?" Eren asked, picking up on his stress.   
"I have to take care of an issue," Levi explained.  
"This late at night?"   
"Unfortunately," he replied.  
Erens heart sank thinking this may be a long goodbye. After all, they were from different worlds. From the moment Eren fell for Levi. He felt Levi had taken a bite of his soul. The worst part of it? Eren love it. Levis fierce stare no longer intimidated him. Instead, Eren plotted on eating his love whole. He noticed the torn look on Levis face. Eren took a step forward.   
"Why not stay here? Hide away with me. I can keep a secret..." Eren whispered in Levis ear shyly. In that moment, Levi regretted answering the call. He wanted nothing more then to devour the cheeky boy. Unfortunately, Erwin had other plans for Levi. Finding Armin broken and in tears. It was quite a shock to see him so vulnerable.   
"What are you doing here? The party is still going on," Erwin asked.  
"I uh, don't want to remember actually," Armin replied truthfully. The cold air bit as his skin. His fingers had long since turned a bright shade of red. There was no escape for his humiliating confession. Drugged up and feeling heartbroken. The angelic blond wanted to be alone. However, the friendly giant wouldn't allow him to be. He knew feelings of a hearbroken man all too well. Not from past experiences. But becuase he too felt heartbroken from such a sight. He thought of ways to make him feel better. In the end, he could only take him out of the cold. Armin sobbed under a warm blanket in his office. It hurt to be comforted by someone else. It hurt that it wasn't Levi who came for him. It hurt that Levi didn't change his mind. Armin began to think of all he lacked. He wondered what it was that made him repulsive. Little did he know, the answer stared him in the face. Erwin knelt down and patted Armins head. He pushed a cup of warm cider in Armins hands. As Armin stared at his reflection in the cup. He began to realize how much he hated himself.   
"Tell me Erwin... how do you go on when you sold your soul to a demon?" He asked.  
"Excuse me?" Erwin asked.   
Armin clenched his jaw. He wanted to keep himself from crying again. No matter how searing hot the pain felt.   
"Never mind, thank you for your hospitality," Armin said standing up. Erwin watched in silence as he left the room. "Another soul lost to him," he thought. With each step, the hallway felt endless to Armin. The music had long since died away. There wasn't a soul in sight. He was alone, nothing more to it. He wondered if he made a wish now. Would it come true? Armin stopped in the middle of the hallway. He took a deep breath, bowed his head and closed his eyes.  
"One chance... if he appears before my eyes. It means there is some thing there," he whispered to himself. When he opened his tear stained eyes. He saw the red carpet. When he lifted his head. Levi stood in front of him. His eyes widened in hope.   
"You came back,"   
"Erwin called me, you look like hell. Get some rest," Levi ordered.   
"So thats it... nothing happened... did my confession mean anything to you?" Armin asked, pained by Levis cold nature.   
"I have a job. You were my job. You got it out of your system. Armin, we can't be. Move on," Levi replied before moving past him.  
"Why can't you just try and love me?" He cried.  
As expected, the rejection wasn't taken well. Instead of turning the other cheek and walking away. Armins heart was dead set on taking over Levi. He ran after Levi, yanked him back and planted a firm kiss on Levi's lips. After contact was made. Levi shoved Armin to the ground.   
"Enough! Touch me again and I'll kill you," Levi warned. Armin began to burn with anger Tears streamed down his face. Before he could process his thoughts. He stood up and smacked Levi. Realizing what he had done. The boy ran off like a coward. Levi stood there with his good mood sullied. Erens kiss no longer lingered on his lips. Instead, it was the taste of bitter chocolate and regret.


	10. Chit chat with hanji

Oh, love… isn't it beautiful? If only people didn't fail to realize it's also poison as well. Poor Levi, does it kill you to know that you’ve been defeated? The bullet in my chest says so. Now you have Armin wishing he was in the after life. Then you have Eren, do you wish to ruin him too? Silly little you, don’t you know happiness is only for humans?” A faceless woman whispered.  
“you're not alive, you're not real.”  
“Oh tortured soul, but I am! I’m inside you.”  
“you're A dream,”  
“please, I know the real you. Tell me are you infatuated with him?”  
“Eren?”  
“so that's his name… how interesting…”  
“infatuation isn't what I'd call it…”  
“you’ve been meeting him in secret… why?”  
“my own business..”  
“you're afraid…”  
“no.”  
“you're afraid that obsessive kid will turn out like me. Fine, Guzzle that poison you call love. Pray it doesn't end you,” she said before fading away.  
How horrible, another bad dream for Levi. Drenched in sweat, he sat up and took a deep breath. Sleep was not kind to the aching soul. Staggering over to the shower. He let the water run until it was searing hot. He wanted to feel something. Anything to keep him alive. This was how he coped in secret. Behind his blank expression. A storm raged in silence. It had been weeks since he had a dreamt of her. This time, she was excessively malicious. But was she really? It had been a while since he visited her grave.  
“Here lies … a beloved friend and daughter.”  
How fitting, if only they added “wonderful puppeteer." Then it would be a true statement. While he shook off the thought of his haunting past. Eren laid atop his bed. Listening to Armin's woes. He suddenly felt guilty for his own newfound happiness. Lately, Eren drowned in his thoughts of Levi. They’d share loving whispers between phone calls.  
“is it bad that I'm missing his voice?” Eren thought.  
“Eren! I don't know what to do. I confessed to my boss,” Armin whined. Hiding behind his hands. Chocolate and regret. At the moment,that's what he tasted in his mouth. Armin filled himself with despair. The thought of hurting Levi seemed so far. Yet here he was. A man that slapped him and ran away.  
“I'm such a coward…” Armin mumbled.  
“I knew you admired him. But I didn't know it was something like that between you two,” Eren replied. Eren never received the full details. Armin was always vague about his job life. Especially with his boss. He always seemed a little too protective of him. Eren imagined him as someone serious. A boss that was tall. a take charge kind of man. Then Eren began to wonder. What did Armin do?  
“it was! Well, I thought it was… I don't understand. If I'm not enough who is?” Armin asked. Lately, he had heard of Levi slithering away. He hadn't left any mention of where. Only that he would return when he needed to. Armin needed answers. Armin needed a way to cement himself as a lover. After saying farewell to Eren he lost himself in thought. The day went by unbelievably slow. Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. Watching people be used a test subjects numbed him. Some scratched their eyes out. While others banged their heads against the glass. The lucky ones bore deranged smiles. Hanji wrote down her results on a clipboard.  
“helen, is that you my love?” the man whispered.  
“Ohh… I'm helen now? What happened to Katherine? Is she your other lover?” Hanji mumbled before leaving the room. She turned off the lights and went back to her desk. Armin stood silently, unchanged by their torture. Hanji noticed the subtle change in Armin. He no longer flinched, nor did he feel sorry. At first, she was silently reluctant to have him on board. After all, hanji too had feelings for Levi. However, it faded into a mutual friendship. Even so, she knew the kind of Demon Armin would become. Though in the back of her mind. If he was as weak as he seemed. It would only a matter of time before he left. Yet here he was, deep in his own wicked mind. He was a perfect specimen. Wanting to dissect his thoughts on Levi. She spoke to him first.  
“Ah.. Levi has been working me too hard! I can't seem to get a break. If only he let up on his no dating policy… I would gladly do more work,” she said, feigning ignorance to Armin's feelings. Taking the bait, Armin shot a piercing stare at her.  
“what makes you say that?”  
“Oh? You don't know? Never mind then, I just assumed you were close enough…”  
“I am… was… I don't know… it's complicated,” Armin replied. Rubbing his arm, he looked away feeling sorry for himself again.  
“Oh.. Are you still hung up on that petty little slap? Did the demon gobble up your soul too?” she asked. Her grin mocked Armin. She didn't want to hurt Armin. The truth is that she was bored. When someone that chaotic is bored. There is bound to be some trouble brewing.  
“How did you-"  
“know? Well, naturally things that happened are spoken between friends. It seems you have been demoted to subordinate,” she replied, wondering what reaction Armin would have.  
“Levi thought of me as a friend?” Armin asked. At that moment Armin felt a small sensation in his chest. He wondered what would have happened. If he had just waited…  
“Where is Levi…”  
“Dunno, he's always off somewhere lately. Isn't it funny? He always seems like he's in a different world from us. Of course, it's not without reason,” hanji mentioned.  
“what do you mean?”  
“Only a demon can conquer another demons heart. No matter how angelic they may seem,” she said.  
“Levi wants his equal. Even if he doesn't mean it. People like us? We were never meant to be with someone like him,” she thought, admiring a picture of Levi and erwin with her. Armin felt an emptiness in his heart. He lingered on the thought that he might end up like hanji. Was it really that narrow of a path to take? If only one person could fit through. He had to be sure it was him.  
“oh! Before I forget, Erwin wants you to pick up some documents from Levi. Be a dear a get them for me~” she ordered.  
“Did you mean Erwin told you to get them?”  
“Orders are Orders Armin! It's your first time right? I sent the address to your phone. Take off your shoes when you're inside. Levi will get grouchy if you don't!”  
“I thought you said You didn't know where Levi was?”  
“hm? I don't, but he's very meticulous. Naturally, he would know just from looking. That's Levi for you,” she hummed, spinning her chair.  
“wouldn't it be awkward?”  
“hm? Levi doesn't hold grudges. If he did, why would he work with me?” she asked.  
“I've been meaning to ask… what did you do to Levi?” Armin asked, curious about their relationship. A wicked grin cracked on her face.  
“oh? You don’t know? Well, you should ask him yourself. Now you have a reason to talk to him. Not that you don't already have many to begin with,” she said adjusting her glasses. A loud bang cracked the silence between them. Sliding down the glass was a man drooling.  
“sonny!!” she cried running into the room. Armin sighed and picked up a key from her desk. He glanced at her hugging the drugged up man. Feeling dissatisfied with her answer. He walked away hungry for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block is a horrible thing ain't it? Ill post when I can. But really I will keep going. Thanks so much for you're support! If you like it leave a kudos! Thank you!


	11. I'll bite your soul if you like it

The smell of cherry cigarettes and vanilla. Eren kept that scent near and dear to his heart. Levis fingers traced the gentle slope of his back. The whole date felt whirlwind of emotions. Lust, fear, curiosity, and pure primal instinct. Like wolves, they ran free into the night.

As usual, let's start from the beginning shall we? Eren lounged about in his home. Draped across his couch with nothing to do. It's only natural when someone is alone. They come to “discover,” more of themselves. Being the only one who lived in his home. Made it all the more liberating. No prying eyes, just him and his sultry thoughts 

Sighing in satisfaction. Eren relieved his stress by stroking his cock. It had been so long since anyone had touched him. The idea made him feel hot. Then the thought of Levi creeped its way into his fantasies. The way his lips felt on his. Remembering the heat of his tongue. Brought Eren closer to climax. 

However, the feeling was short lived. Why, you ask? Because the very person Eren dreamed of. Was knocking on the other side of that door. His eyes widened in fear. Eren zipped up his pants and stood up straight. Had someone caught him in the act? If only, it were the truth. Opening the door, Levi looked up to see eren.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” He asked. 

It had been awhile since they had seen each other. This didn't mean they didn't keep in touch. Often times, eren found himself excited by Levis deliciously raspy tone. Sometimes he'd find his lips brushing the phone. Eren ached for his attention. Waking up from his daze. He realized he had spaced out. 

“huh? Oh, no! You didn't. I was sleeping, no big deal,” Eren replied as nonchalant as he could.  
“You don't have any plans I assume?” Levi said.  
“No, not in particular.” Eren mumbled.  
“No wandering? That's awfully new. You said you wanted to see the city,” Levi mentioned.  
“Well, I didn't exactly say that.” Eren replied.  
“Wandering like an idiot won't get you anywhere,” Levi stated.  
“It lead me to you,” Eren quipped.  
“Touché, you've won my interest. Come with me, this time you’ll have a guide,” Levi said before turning away. 

Eren didn't have the chance to speak. Instead, he followed Levi blindly into his car. Driving off, Levis car engine roared. Eren was amazed by the sheer luxury of it. As the sun set, the night lights flickered on. Eren felt as if he were throttled into a new realm. While the angels slept. It was up to Levi, to show eren how demons dominated the night. 

The first stop, Levi's personal favorite place. It didn't look like much. It was a small shack. However on the inside. It was a festival of extravagance and culture. People touched glasses, ate and drank. There was laughter and music. The lighting was warm and inviting. Men and women wore masks. Tugging Eren along to the bathroom. Levi held a black mask in his hand.

“what's that for? Where are we?” Eren asked.  
“The big wigs of this city come to play here. A mask is only an illusion. I was invited here on a business venture. Lose your identity here. It's not needed,” Levi told Eren.  
“lose my identity?” Eren replied. 

Eren stared at the black mask. Was this a dream? He wondered. One minute, he was home alone. Now he was on what he thought was a date. With a gorgeous man he just met no less. The sound of a toilet flushing shattered his thoughts. A man walked out and washed his hands behind him.

“Go Ahead, take it” Levi whispered Into Eren's ear. Hypnotized by Levis voice. Eren placed his hand on Levis. Taking the mask, felt a lot like making a contract. Only the Devil in disguise was Levi himself. If it were Levi taking a bite of his soul. Eren wouldn't have minded one bit.

Eren noticed the impressed look in his eyes. Following him into the room once more. A server offered them wine. Levi took a glass for himself. The waiter gave Eren a strange look. As if appalled that he were to reject it. 

“Oh, I don't really have any money. I don't really drink either,” Eren said, feeling embarrassed. 

“Drink, it will be the most expensive thing you’ve had yet,” Levi replied. 

“what? I can't believe it,” Eren said. 

“For 5,923 a bottle, I wouldn't either. The glass it's in is more in my opinion,” Levi mused, taking a sip from his glass. 

Eren's face broke, he was no stranger to a nice living. However, Levis was on another level. Just what kind of business did he do for a living? Why did it have to involve this wonderous atmosphere. Nearly trembling, Eren took the glass. He felt out of place. But after a few glasses. The people in the room began to blur away. To Eren, the only one that mattered was Levi. Eren became so comfortable. That he dragged Levi to the dance floor. 

“What are you doing? I can't dance you know,” Levi said.  
“I can't either! You said it yourself. Lose your identity. It's not needed here,” Eren told Levi. Surprised by his own words being used against him. Levi indulged in Eren's choice. Just this once, he allowed himself to be whisked away. 

It was wonderful to feel free. No one in the world knew who they were anymore. They had no burdens, no fears and no regrets. They danced and fed each other fruit. Drunk and high in the moment. Eren and Levi felt well enough to leave the party. They said goodbye to their newfound friends. 

Levi and Eren walked down the wet streets of the city. The two wicked souls clung to each other. Eren chuckled listening to Levis drunken banter. Erens stomach felt warm. He felt his cheeks become as rosy and pink as Levis.  
“Okay, but do you know where we’re going? Because i'm lost, and you’re my guide remember?” Eren slurred.  
“Eren, I know this place like the back of my hand,” Levi drunkenly replied.  
“I know, I know, But I've never been drunk like this before,” eren said, grabbing onto a pole.  
“you’ve never been out like this before anyway” Levi replied. Eren laughed and clung to the pole.  
“hm? Is that what you do to trap lovers? Take them to amazing parties. Spin some crap and make them like you?”  
“Oh, did I just get caught?” Levi teased.  
“You know, I’ve always wondered why people liked this strange city. With you, now I know why,” Eren said in wonder.  
“Paris is a much nicer city,” Levi replied.  
“Oh? Will you take me?”  
“Only if you ask politely,” Levi teased again. 

Eren laughed again and circled around the pole. closing his is eyes, he enjoyed the cool night air. When he stopped, Eren felt something soft on his lips. Levi had stepped forward and caught him in a kiss. The two melted with desire. When their eyes fluttered open and met once again. They knew they couldn't part. Eren hoped it wasn't just some fantasy. Still in denial, Eren made up excuses so the dream wouldn't end. 

“I have school tomorrow…” Eren whispered, before pecking Levis lips again. 

“I really don't do this for just anyone…” he muttered, leaning into kiss Levi again. 

“We’re drunk… We barely know each other…” Eren mumbled on Levis lips. 

“Levi… I can't think of any more excuses…” he said. 

“Neither can I,” Levi gasped, pulling away from Eren. the truth was there. It stared at them in the face. No matter how afraid Levi was. He couldn't stop his the rush he got from Eren kissing his neck. After they called a cab. The rest of the night was history. Once inside Levis loft. Their clothes flew off, Leaving a trail to Levis bedroom. The warmth between Erens thighs was heavenly. The pressure from Levis cock thrusting inside Eren. Made him cry in pleasure. 

They fucked like beasts in heat. Each of them taking pleasure in biting bruises into others skin. Eren wanted it hard. He rode Levi until he felt like he would break. Levi indulged in Eren's sick pleasure from pain. He pulled his hair and choked him till he went red with a smile. 

Eren's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Levi fucked the last bit of sanity out of him. Eren begged for Levi to fill his insides with his cum. The headboard on Levis bed banged against the wall. Levi’s fingers rubbing the tip of his dick. edged him closer to climax. Panting heavily, Erens stomach tightened up. Erens semen shot out onto his stomach. The sweet release of Levis cum filling his insides brought him joy. Euphoria spread across erens body. Catching his breath, exhaustion washed over erens body. 

“Thank you…” he mumbled to Levi before falling asleep. After taking a deep breath. Levi slid off the bed.  
“cheeky brat, at least let me change the sheets...” he mumbled, before leaving to the bathroom. This wasn't how Levi intended the night to go. Stepping under the shower. Levi washed away his sweat. He wondered what possessed him to make this night go so well. The feeling never left his chest. Even after the long hot shower. When he returned, he brushed his fingers across erens sleeping face.

“what is so different about you that I admire?” Levi thought. 

Matters of the heart were always so foreign to him. Eren stirred in his sleep and rolled to his side. For a brief moment, Levis genuine smile appeared. That was before he realized there was a mess in his home. Dawn broke dusk, just like Armin entering Levis loft broke the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem!  
> *cough* you're welcome *cough*  
> Kidding! Kidding! Hope you have a nice night! If you like it leave a kudos bye bye!


	12. Daylight

There is a time and place when the wicked city becomes an angels paradise. That time is dawn of course. The night time blues is sealed away. With headaches, messy hair and painkillers. Some walk away in shame from strangers houses. Typically, they wear last night’s clothing. Some wear shades, others barely bother to leave their home. 

Armin however, didn't have the pleasure of leaving someone else's home. Instead he strode along the sidewalk. With a coffee in hand. He took pleasure in the cool morning air. 

“Be a dear and get me my documents~” Armin mimicked hanji angrily. Who was she to speak for Levi? He had is own mind. Then again, she was close to him. So maybe she did have some insight on his mind.

Yesterday, he was supposed to pick up the documents from Levi. However, he was too exhausted emotionally and physically to care.

Armin wondered if the nice weather would end. The smell of smoke and food wafted into Armin's nose. It was a simple pleasure of his. As he sipped from his coffee. Armin admired the building Levi lived in.

He day dreamed of Levi inviting him over. Maybe they would stare at each others bodies. After a mutual kiss, maybe something would spark something between them. Who knows, rejection now didn't mean it couldn't happen later.

Instead, armin could only dream. Humming while walking into the building. A security guard welcomed him inside. Armin smiled thinking this is life he wanted to live. Entering the elevator he began to fantasize again.

“that man will know my name. Then greet me as Levis lover accidentally. Then… who knows, Levi might get ideas,” he thought. Feeling a little embarrassed. Then again, a lot of people came to see Levi. 

“A boy can dream,” Armin sighed. 

When the elevator opened again. The aisle smelled of fresh paint. Armin was amazed by how clean the building was. He walked down the hall and peered out window. He marveled in the gorgeous sight of the city. It was amazing to see the sun's citrus light pour over each building.

When Armin came to Levis door. He stopped to think about it for a moment. This was Levis home. The first time had ever been to his dwelling. His heart began to thump. The pressure came down on him. One wrong move, and Levi would ban him. 

“No, No! He couldn't… he wouldn't… right?” Armin thought. 

He trembled when he pushed the key into the door knob. Entering the loft was nerve wracking. Upon opening the door he wasn't expecting to see him.

Yet there was Levi, half naked and picking up clothes off the floor. His skin was littered with bruises. Two pairs of shoes sat near the doorway. Armin was absolutely speechless. Was Levi with someone after all? 

“No, maybe those shoes his. It's not safe to assume... Right?” Armin thought. 

“hey…” Armin managed to muster out of his mouth. 

“Hey to yourself, what do you want?” Levi said, before taking the clothes to another room. He came back empty handed. Walking over to the open kitchen. Levi then made himself some tea.

“Well! Uh, Hanji wanted me to pick up some documents!” Armin shouted. 

“will you quit shouting? I can hear just fucking fine,” Levi griped. 

“why, is someone else here?” Armin asked without a second thought. 

“I think that's information you don't need to know. Nor do I care to give it to you,” Levi replied. 

“Sorry, I meant for that to be a joke,” Armin lied. 

His serious tone sent a shiver down his spine. It was enough to hear Levi didn't want him. But it was another thing to think Levi had a lover. After all, hanji expressed how particular Levi was. If that was true, Armin really wasn't enough. He watched as Levi went to grab a manila envelope. Handing it to Armin he then went back to his cup.

“there's what you came for. You can go now,” Levi said, before sipping his tea. 

Armin stared at Levis skin. The more bite marks he discovered. The more jealousy and envy brewer in his heart. A deep depression came. followed by a small amount of denial. Armin didn't know what to think.

He turned away and then stopped at the door. 

“those shoes… aren't yours… are they?” Armin whispered. 

“What did you say?” 

“I said have a nice day Levi. Well, bye!” he said rushing out of the apartment. The thought of someone else touching Levi made him uncomfortable. Once he was inside the elevator. He took a deep breath and kicked the door once it closed.

“Why didn't I have the guts to keep asking?” 

Armin pitched a silent fit in the elevator until it opened again. Feeling lost and unsure. He went straight to hanji. She had answers, she ordered him there. It was her time to shut up and tell. Storming into her office he slammed the envelope on the table. 

“You know answers and I want you to tell me them now!” he said, burning with frustration. 

“Oh! Armin, thank you for the letter!” she said, turning around and picking up the envelope. She hummed as if she didn't hear his demands. 

“Hanji, stop ignoring me,” he grumbled.

“what did you see hmm?” hanji asked.

“I saw a pair of shoes and clothes. Then levi was littered with bruises!” 

“clothes on the floor you say? Hm, it could be farlan or isabel…” 

“what?” 

“Farlan and isabel, surely if you love Levi as much as you do. You would know about them. Right?” she snickered. 

“what do you know witch?”

“ouchie! Has Levi tainted you that much? That's not a nice thing to say. Especially to someone that has information you want.” she hummed, before looking into a telescope. 

“who are they?” 

“You know, I'm not at liberty to say… but since you want in Levis pants so bad. I'll tell you for my amusement,” she said. 

Hanji yawned and sat back in her chair. She rested her feet on her desk. Looking at armin, she wondered why he wouldn't give up. She admired that, but also found it unsettling. 

“Farlan and Isabel are precious you see. Not like you. But precious like me. You see, there are a select few Levi can stand. Isabel and Farlan are some of the few. Farlan is very handsome, cunning, tall, and a great cook. Hes house husband material. If Levi fell for him I'd have no complaints. Isabel is more of the younger sister type. She's sweet, but a real hard head. Still a perfect 10. Those two support Levi after all he's done. Erwin’s the only one lucky enough to go there repeatedly. I've only gone there once to see them. The place they live in… feels wonderfully warm,” she sighed. 

“where do they live?” 

“Knowing is out of the question. No one knows, Levi does his best to keep work separate from his home life. With good reason. I'd fall in love and never leave. I’m jealous,” she said, closing her eyes imagining the laughter and closeness. Once upon a time, that was the first place she called home. 

For a moment, hanji fell back in time… Hanji remembered the loving friendship between farlan and Levi. The hopeful ideas isabel conjured up. Telling them she would grow to be a dependable woman. The wine, a warm meal, the sun cascading into the kitchen. In the hot summer. She remembered Farlans vegetable garden he toiled on. Under the cover of night. Hanji sat on the roof with isabel. They'd talk and watch the stars. 

If she could call that her home. Life wouldn't be such a terrible thing after all. No wonder Levi keeps this wonderful secret. When she opened her eyes. The lovely memory was gone. Her love began to flee. 

“back to the present I suppose,” she thought, tuning back into reality. 

“hanji? Are you high?” Armin asked. 

“No, not really, why? Would you like to get high with me?” she asked, drooling for a moment.

Armin rolled his eyes. Feeling he was getting nowhere with hanji. He decided she could only tell him so much. When the time came. He would get his answers soon enough. Turning away, he thanked her for her help. Even if it wasn't what he asked for. 

“Erwin wants us both packed by 5 today to go on a little trip. So be ready, pack light okay baby?” she shouted. 

Armin sighed and didn't acknowledge her. He kept walking and began to think. Levis life really was otherworldly. Keeping everything so secret made Armin feel incompetent.

“He knows everything about me… why do I feel like even after all these years. That I just met him? Isabel and Farlan huh? I guess I jumped the gun on that one…” Armin mumbled, walking home. 

As noon approached, Eren and Levi laid together in a mess of sheets. When he felt the cool sensation of Levis fingers. Eren's eyes fluttered open. Unfortunately, when one drinks so much. Pain always follows, hitting hard like a shovel to the head. Only it was a shovel to his lower back as well. Levis fingers slid along the slope of Erens spine. Eren was thankful levis room was dim. However, the pain made him noticeably uncomfortable. 

“Well, good morning,” he managed to muster. 

“more like noon, there’s pain killers and water. It's on the nightstand next to you,” Levi whispered. 

“oh thank god, you are an angel,” Eren sighed in relief, reaching for the medication. 

“I'd hardly call myself one,” Levi replied, watching as eren gulped the pills down with water. Eren gasped for air as Levi dragged his finger across Erens side. This sent a shiver throughout his body. Eren sighed contentedly. He felt as if he himself had tamed a wild beast. But there was one thing keeping him from enjoying the moment. 

“Mind if I use your shower? I feel kind of… gross,” he whispered. 

Levi nodded and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Eren nodded and sheepishly smiled as he walked to the bathroom. As eren showered, levi quickly changed his sheets. When eren returned, he found his clothes folded neatly on the bed. Putting them on, Eren began to notice the look of Levis loft.

“I guess sex really does make you indifferent to everything,” he thought, amazed by how neat his place was. There wasn't a speck of dust in sight. Eren walked down stairs finding Levi washing some dishes. 

“did you wash my clothing? You didn't have to do that,” 

“I did, do you know how much germs there are on the floor?” Levi replied. 

“you really are a neat freak huh?” Eren asked, finding it strange and admirable. 

“mold, dust, germs, they're disgusting. Not to mention they can make you sick. Are you blind to it?” Levi asked, while washing his dish. 

Eren didn't know how to reply. Instead, he focused on the room itself. The loft smelled like sweet vanilla. He then walked behind Levi and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I am blind to everything, all I see is you after all. Did you just tell me you care if I get sick?” Eren mumbled on Levis neck.

“flattery will get you nowhere,” Levi replied. 

“But the truth can, all I told you was the truth. So tell me, where will it get me Levi?” 

“I… don't know,” Levi replier truthfully. 

“I know how, go on a date with me,” Eren mumbled.

“Eren, we already went on a date last night.”

“Oh? So it was a date,” Eren mused. 

“I have a business meeting tomorrow. I have to fly out,” Levi replied flatly.

“all the more reason to go out with me,” Eren sang.

Levi stayed silent for a moment. Erens delicious heat, soothed his cool skin. He didn't know what it was that made him want to say yes. Was it erens smile? His enthusiasm? Or was it that he found him interesting? Levi didn't know. 

“I know this cafe we can go to. Come on, say yes…” 

“fine,” Levi sighed, giving into eren's plea. Leaving the loft, the two left hand in hand. They became lost in each others words. Each one admiring the other. Spending what little time they could. Before levis departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, love is blooming between those two. Isn't it sweet? Hope you're all well! Please be safe and have a wonderful evening! If you like this story leave a kudos! If you have a question or want to say hello. Ill be happy to chat with you. Bye bye!


	13. Just some business

“I can feel him on the my finger tips. He is embedded in my soul. Happily ever after? That my dear, is for fairy tales. With him, you’ll lose your life forever. Only to watch him in the eyes of another. He was never meant to be ours. The demon will never let him be ours.”

What a beautiful day to mourn the dead. The sun wasn't shining. The storm clouds darkened the sky above. The raindrops fell to the floor. The only uplifting sound was the soft pitter patter of water droplets. It soothed Levis aching soul. Smoking his cigarette, Levi stood in front of a grave.

“Here lies Petra ral, beloved friend, wonderful daughter and an amazing human being.” he read aloud. 

Levi stared blankly at her tombstone. His cold and emotionless face bore no tears. The vivid image of her dying face remained in engraved in his mind. Why did she die? You ask? The more important question is how she died in the first place. You see out of the many people Levi has killed. She was the one he hadn't laid a finger on. But, that is for a later time. After all, there was business to be taken care of.

“Sir, Erwin is calling for you,” Dan whispered to Levi.

Levi put out his cigarette on her tombstone. He then walked away with dan. As Dan got in the driver's seat. Levi felt an unsettling chill. He looked back and swore he saw a hooded woman in black. When he looked again. She was gone. Sitting in the car. Levi made no mention about the ghost. 

“There is a girl, with eyes that burn like the sun. She fell in love with the moon. but that love was never returned,” Levi remembered from a nightmare. 

 

Driving to their destination, Dan looked at Levi from his rear view mirror. 

“So, what are we doing here boss?” he asked.  
“assassination, it seems there was another traitor in out family. While he's stuffing his snobbish face. We’re going to have a looky loo at him. Stop here. Erwin will tell you the rest. 

There is a saying all killers know well. That saying is dead men tell no tales. However, should they be resurrected. You must listen to their story and kill them eye to eye. In Levis case, he had no interest in their stories. He prefered to get his answers right off the bat or get no answers at all.

Climbing up a fire escape with a case strapped to his back. In it held his weapon. After taking it out. He made himself pretty comfortable up in the high buildings.

“Test, Test,” Armin said. 

“can Everyone hear me?” hanji asked. 

Perched up high, he watched through his scope. Waiting for the right moment to strike. Whipping his hair back, the wind zipped through the sky. 

“Yes. Everyone in place?” Erwin said through everyone's ear piece.

“ready!” hanji chirped. 

“I’m on the ground,” Armin said.

“Levi?” hanji called.

“Leviiii" 

“will you shut up. I'm on it,” Levi replied, taking out a pack of cigarettes. He watched from the rooftop awaiting the signal.

“any sight of the vehicle?” Erwin said from an undisclosed location. 

“no sight of the vehicle yet,” Armin replied.

“Armin your timing better be fucking impeccable. We only have one shot,” Levi mumbled, lighting up his cigarette. 

Today, was a special day. A day to celebrate. You see, while the rest of the world worked. Lobov's men gorged on their “new found” supply. Drowning in the attention his drunken whores gave him. He stuffed his mouth with expensive food and alcohol. Laughing like a giant. He felt like a king in the privacy of his limo. Feeling frisky, he poured champagne on his women. 

“You horny daddy?” one of his whores asked. 

“Oh yes, of course!” 

The plan goes as follows:  
Armin is the set of eyes on the ground. He will give the signal to Levi.  
Levi will take out Lobov’s spy. Once that's done, Hanji will be waiting in a pastry van waiting for a quick get away.  
At least that's how the plan should have gone.  
“I see him!” Armin shouted. 

Looking through the scope of his sniper rifle. He readied himself, like an eagle ready to catch its prey. After a click, a loud bang shook the earth. The bullet spewed out as fast as sound. It cracked through the glass window of the car. The drivers brain sprayed onto the leather seat. The car lost control and slammed itself into a nearby building. Dropping the empty casing. Lobovs pawn ran out of the crashed vehicle. Levi readied himself for the next shot. Only, another vehicle rushed forward and scooped up the target. 

“shit, he's in another car!” Armin shouted running after the car with his gun.

“what?” erwin said. 

“Fuck, hanji go ahead. Try to get him to lose control,” Levi ordered 

“i'm coming!” hanji said Levi cursed and ran with his sniper rifle. He jumped from roof to roof. He found a fire escape and used it to get to the ground. Hanjis car screeched to a stop and scooped up Armin and Levi. Hanji pushed her foot onto the gas. Chasing the car down a busy road. Levi broke the windshield and pointed his gun out the window.

“Levi, what are you doing?” Armin asked. 

“Shut up and watch green horn,” he said, shooting a nearby sign. As it fell, the black car in front crashed into it. The force from the crash caused it to flip and fall on its roof. Armin's eyes widened in amazement. He felt as if he himself were in a movie. 

“Erwin, be a dear and send some men asap. It's going to be crawling with cops,” Levi told Erwin. Hopping out of the vehicle. Levi walked across the debris. He pulled the swine out of the wreckage.

“already on their way,” Erwin replied through his ear piece.

“Oh thank you… wait. You're-" 

“Goodnight precious,” Levi said. With a swift kick to the head. He knocked the man out. In that moment, Armin couldn't have fallen for Levi any harder. Levi grimaced sick that he scuffed his clean shoe. 

“hm, that's Levi, more worried about how clean his shoe is. Than the person he almost killed,” Hanji said, before giggling. 

“he's more worried about his shoe?” Armin asked. 

“well obviously, look at his face! It says it all, but since our job here is technically done. Now comes the fun part for me!” 

“Hanji, get him to transport,” Levi said, walking away. 

“Oh? You're leaving? Where to?” she replied. 

“A place, get the job done. Armin, make sure she does it,” he ordered. 

“Oh… okay,” Armin said, wondering where Levi was off to. 

The sun no longer began to shine. Despite the forecast calling for sun. storm clouds covered the sky. The rain pounded on the floor. Leaving Levi with no choice but to call a cab. While the others scrambled to get things done. Levi had other things in mind. Or shall I say other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Such mystery! The scandal! Kidding, i hope everyone is doing well!! Leave some kudos or not. And comment if you want have a lovely night!


	14. Oh My...

“Home is where the heart is.”  
Unfortunately, Levi never understood that saying. A place to stay was a place to clean. If people lived with him. They had to clean or do as much cleaning as he did. Being dirty wasn't an option. 

At times, he’d feel his skin itch. Then for a split second. A tragic memory would fill his eyes. He’d feel repulsed and wash his skin off. Sometimes he was less obsessive. He would normally wash himself off. Other times he'd scrub till his skin burned.

His habits weren't taught by someone. No, Levi merely used it as a coping mechanism. At young age, he realized how vile it was to be filthy. Then when that man laid his hands on him. He genuinely started feeling things crawl on his skin.

In Levis mind, if it wasn't clean. It wasn’t good enough. At least, not good enough to keep him at peace. There are days when he himself feels his hands on his body. Sometimes he’ll hear a whisper. He knows it's in his imagination. He knows it's not real. 

But after killing so many. Wouldn't you start seeing and hearing things too? He never made any mention to it. He never paid too much attention to it. But he did acknowledge its existence. Of those he killed, their faces were all blurred.

Well, all except the first two. They were spaced at different times. But both were equally shocking. The first, was a man by the name lucious legrand. He was as rich and fat as can be. He was also the cause of Levis many quirks. But what you didn't know. Is he was also the reason Levi met Farlan and Erwin. 

Farlan was also one of his many pets. However, he was just for show. Nothing more nothing less. Just a doll to dress up and look at. Erwin was one of his underlings. A man that worked for him. Doing all his bidding day in and day out. 

He was a sick man. He got a thrill of having power over others. If he ordered to sever off someone's limb. People would ask how he wanted it to be done. If he got bored, he would plan your death and buy a new human. Day in and day out. Levi entertained him, satisfied him, and pretended to love him. 

It was when he pronounced that Levi was his favorite. That erwin saw some potential. He too found it repulsive. Especially with how he was running his organization. It was erwin that planted the seed of murder in Levis thoughts. But it was Levi that thought up to the kill the man. Why? Because Farlan was next in line to die. 

It was in his will, that he appointed all his riches to Levi. It was in his will that Levi inherited the organization. But it was Levi that handed the ropes to Erwin. Since then Farlan had lived a peaceful life. In a cottage not too far from paris. With isabel, a girl they had saved from slave traders. There was a mutual fondness everyone shared after that. 

If the cottage was a home to Levi. He wouldn't have minded that. It was warm and inviting. Best of all, Farlan maintained its cleanliness. Just in case Levi returned. 

Driving away from the city of paris. Levi tapped on his phone. He listened to Eren’s voice in secret. His soft whispers put Levi at ease. If home was someone, it would be eren. Remembering his touch. Levi thought of the warm sun melting his icy skin. 

In reality however, eren wasn't as happy at all.Eren felt lonely without Levi. Overwhelmed by his emotions. He knew one thing. It was Levis heart he wanted the most. He was a god in his eyes. But what did Levi think of him?

It was strange feeling jealousy over nothing. If only love came to eren easily. Then he would have nothing to fear. Right? Maybe that's what made him so insecure. The feeling of losing him. 

While he was out in god knows where. Here was eren. In his own little world. Looking at a bird flap its wings and fly away. He wasn't alone. After all, Armin had just returned from his business trip. Eren of course did have a key to Levis apartment. He was welcomed at any time. Maybe a visit couldn't hurt? 

Slipping on his shoes, eren decided to leave. He needed fresh air. He needed to breathe. He needed something to keep his his mind from going insane. Feeling the heat of the sun on his skin. 

Eren made his way to Levis loft. It wasn't a short walk. But it gave eren time to travel on the bus and day dream. When he came in front of the building. He stared at the number lock. 

“wait, what as the code again?” he said aloud. Staring at it for more than a few minutes. He felt stupid for not remembering. When he finally gave up and turned away. The door clicked open. 

“Wait! Please don't close… that…. Armin? What are you doing here?” Eren asked surprised to see him

“I could asked the same about you. I was here to drop off some things for my boss. He's still on a business trip. Since I finished my work early. I got to go home. Man, I wish I could have stayed though...” Armin said. 

“Maybe you’ll have to introduce me sometime ” Eren said.

“why are you here?” Armin asked.

“I’m here to check on my boyfriends loft,” Eren said without thinking.

“boyfriend?” Armin said, lifting up his eyebrow. Realizing what he had said. Eren nervously rubbed his neck. 

“boyfriend? No, shit did I say that? No he's a guy im seeing. Boyfriend? We don't know what we are. Maybe… I'd like to be? We haven't said anything. So maybe? Sorry,” he said. 

“I get it eren, you don't have to hide your relationships just because i'm bitter. Hey, I’m happy one of us has found something,” Armin said, smiling briefly. He looked at his watch and began to panic. 

“I'm late, erwin is going to be so angry!” he exclaimed. 

“Oh? Erwin? Is that his name?” Eren mused. 

“huh? The boss I like? Oh no, his name is Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, woah, what trouble will brew hm? Find out next time! Have a wonderful night time my dears!! If you like it leave a kudos if you wanna freak out leave a comment. Either way I love you and goodnight!


	15. Do you?

“Levi.. did I hear that correctly?” Eren thought. He felt as if the wind knocked him out of earth.

“Levi…” He said aloud. 

The secret calls, the wonderful whispers, kissing under the cover of darkness. He was swallowed up by his dark delicious aura. Truly one of a kind in Eren's opinion. 

Of course Armin would love him! Did Levi know? Did Armin not say anything to be kind? Anger and jealousy bubbled up to the surface. Armin kissed him… Did Armin fuck him? 

“Well, I got to go. The code is 37374*,” Armin said walking down the steps.  
Blindsided by Armin’s reply. Eren began to put two and two together. Levi was on a business trip. His Levi was on a business trip.Levi adored him. Armin's Levi rejected him. Eren's eyes widened. Anger burned in his soul. All the secrecy became clear. It was no coincidence. 

“Levi... as in Levi Ackerman?” Eren said aloud.

Armin stopped at the bottom of the steps. Armin narrowed his eyes for a moment. He then looked up at Eren. A gust of wind blew between the two. There was a momentary silence before Armin replied. 

“How do you know him?” 

“Armin, It would be a little fucking helpful if you confirmed right now!” Eren exclaimed. He hoped it wasn't true. Maybe it was just the same name. If it wasn't that would be that. There would be nothing feel this way over. 

“If you must know so badly. The answer it yes. Yes it is,” 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Eren asked, hurt by the answer. 

“well you never asked. Why are you so angry all of a sudden?” 

“Because not one of you told me! That's why!” Eren shouted.

“Eren My life has much deeper meaning. The man you know and the man I know are different-" 

“Clearly, because I'm fucking him!” Eren confessed. 

Armin's eyes widened, he went pale. Hanji’s words traveled through his mind once more. 

“Only a demon can conquer a demons heart.” 

While Armin was pining after Levi. Eating little scraps of his small affections. Eren was allowed gorge on his flesh. He was allowed to fulfill Levis desires. Pleasing every need and want he could ever have. He was allowed to be greedy with him. He had everything and anything Armin wanted. He truly was a soul sucking demon in the guise of an angel. 

Looking at eren at the top of the stairs. To Armin, the person at the top of the stairs wasn't Eren anymore. He wasn't his friend, confidant, or even remotely family. In that moment, he was another person that could fly to Levis pedestal. An equal that he wanted to corrupt. 

“why? Why do you get to do anything with him? You barely know him! Why you?” Armin mumbled.

His already shattered heart bled jealousy and fury. He too was heated with anger. Eren watched Armin as he teared up in rage.

“It not fair! Why you have everything I want! I don't get it… Do you know him like I do? Do you live and breathe every day for him? Are you prepared to kill for him or be killed by him? I AM!” 

Surprised by Armins outburst. Eren began to see another side to Armin. He wondered if that side was always there. Was he blind to how mad he went? Or did he really not know his friend at all… then there was Levi. What was it that his did for work? Especially if it involved Armin. With the way Armin was acting up. Erens world began to crack. He didn't know anything at all anymore. 

Left shocked and unsure, Erens fighting spirit diminished by a small fraction. Till Armin lit a flame that burned hotter than the sun. 

“What are you talking about? He's not that-" 

“Oh he's much more of a monster than you think. Do you know what kind of business he's in?” Armin asked, realizing the edge he had on Eren. 

Eren stayed silent, Did he really know the man he loved? Eren was taken back by Armins laughter. How dare he laugh at a time like this. Especially when he himself had no chance.

“Oh this is rich! So rich! He hasn't told you has he!” 

“like you said, I never bothered to ask,” Eren replied angrily. He squeezed his hand into a fist. The way he was acting. Felt like Eren didn't have much time in Levis life. Armin cackled loudly and held his stomach. Wiping away his tears he began to turn away. 

“The devil had a nice face. Looking at him breeds trouble and vice versa. Lusting after Levi is a bad idea eren.” Armin warned. 

“What about falling in love?” Eren said to Armin. 

Armin realized Eren wasn't backing down. He figured this would be a silent war waged between them. That day, something in Armin changed. His innocence became finally switched to obsession. If his friend was in the way. So be it. He’d push his way to the top of Levi’s love. A black SUV pulled up to the curb.

“Even worse, If you ask me.. you'll be pretty happy in your small little world,” Armin said before getting into the car.

“ARMIN! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!” he said running after the car. When it was out of sight. Eren kicked a can on the floor. He was beyond frustrated. Since when did Armin act that way? Was he on something? Eren needed more than just short answers. In that moment of need. His phone began to vibrate in his pocket. A message from an unknown caller ID appeared.

[Care to find some information about Levi?] Eren read. 

Wondering if it was someone nearby. Eren began to look around. It was strange, the message felt eerily convenient. Was someone watching him? If it weren't for Levis secrets. Eren would have just ignored the message. But he knew he wouldn't get an answer from Levi himself. After all, curiosity was banging on his door.

“who are you? Where can I get this information?” eren replied over text. His phone immediately received a response. 

[Unfortunately I can't give you any. But I know someone who does. You just have to do a little favor for me.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love squables and secrets! Eren didn't anyone tell you not to talk to strangers with information you want? Well, when I put it like that it makes a bunch of sense.   
> Have good morning everyone!!!  
> As always if you like it leave a kudos or freak out in the comments have a nice time!


	16. With love

It came as a sweet dream and ended like a nightmare.

Staring at the ceiling, Levi fell numb. His thoughts of eren never diminished. At first, it was a shock. Now Levi laid in a warm bath tub. Drowning away his depression. He sank to the bottom. With his eyes closed. He imagined erens warmth swallowing him whole. 

The magic spell he cast, hit him at the worst of times. Oh but it was beautiful. Here he was, in a beautiful home. Near a beautiful city. But all he could think of was returning to Eren. It was a childish fantasy. He knew that very well. But Levi chose his poison. That deliciously wonderful poison eren poured into his heart. 

“One wrong move, and it’s all over. What a sickening thrill people go through. All to fall in “love,” Levi thought. 

A pang of hunger of the worst kind smacked his imagination. 

“I am secretly addicted you… how can I help this?” Levi whispered to himself. 

Troubling thoughts cause troubling minds. For Levi it was no different. Only it was the heat of Erens body he craved. Levi indulged in his lustful ideas. He relished in the thought of wrapping eren up like a present. The power he felt tightening the rope on his skin. Squeezing the moans out of him was absolutely addicting. Levi wanted to fuck him more than anything in that moment. Their love, was best shared through contact. Words paled in comparison to the feeling of a whip.

His lust grew into adoration. He loved Erens voice, his thoughts, his aspirations and ideas. He loved his body from his eyes to his tawny skin. Though the feeling felt short lived. his bliss was broken by a knock on the door. 

“Levi?” Farlan said as he cracked open the door. 

“By all means, come in…” Levi replied flatly. 

“Oh god, are you indecent? I should-" 

“It's nothing you haven't seen before. You see your own dick every day don't you? Same idea different length,” Levi said, sighing and getting up. As he stepped out from the tub. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

“Easy for you to say!”

Clearly, Farlan was flustered by Levis appearance. However, he showed no attraction toward men. At least not since the incident. To Levi, he found the embarrassment pretty pointless. After all, it's nothing new. Given their past and all. Noticing the markings Eren had left of Levis body. Farlan wondered where they came from. 

It was quite a shock to see Levi with them again. After he expressed he expressed his hatred for them. Maybe he had changed after all this time. If Levi found someone, then that meant he moved on from her death.

“Do you have time to talk…?” He asked sheepishly. 

“trouble in paradise?” Levi said slipping on a clean pair of clothes. 

“How did you know?” 

“isabel tells me everything,” Levi replied with a sigh.

“I know she can… it's me-" 

“Farlan? Are you home?” a female voice called.

Farlan closed his eyes and seemed to stiffen up. After a minute, breathed deeply and relaxed his body. Levi raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

“who is that?” 

“someone…” Farlan replied, looking solemn. 

“someone you'd like me to talk to. I'm guessing,” Levi replied. 

“yes! I mean, no… I've been a nervous wreck. We haven't exactly been on the best terms.  But she's the one I want. So…”

“So?” 

“I'm gonna ask her,” Farlan whispered. 

“Farlan, are you ready?” she called.

“Levi, if it's possible, I want you to be there when it happens. So… could you?” 

“stalk you? No thanks. This is all you,” Levi replied. 

Sometimes, he hated being so harsh. He felt it was necessary. But it also kept him from enjoying occasions like this. Levi watch as farlan accepted his reply. He was always like that. Even when they were younger. Of course, their childhood was anything but normal. 

Still, Levi was glad to see farlan live up till now. If he hadn’t had killed that man. Farlan would have been buried alive. Like some doll in a time capsule. A demon's job can hardly profitable. Especially when it haunts your mind every day. But this was one of the few times it was.

“you’re right… I’m using you as a crutch again aren't I? It's always been that way huh?” 

Levi sighed noticing how well dressed he was. It was quite strange for Levi to be the one out of his suit. Farlan began to fiddle with his tie. Levi told him to bend down. Farlan did so with a confused look. He patted his shoulders. Making him free of dust and lint.

“You should get going,” Levi mumbled, fixing Farlans tie. A smile washed away Farlan’s worry. Levi would always be there for him. That was the only consistent thing he could count on. If Levi were gone forever. He'd kill himself just to be in his next life too.

“Do I look good?” he asked sheepishly.

“As good as you're gonna get,” Levi replied.

“Thanks, I owe you one,” Farlan said before taking off. 

Levi was left alone yet again. 

“All that build up for an unnecessary interruption. What was that nonsense for? If she's the right one. Just hurry up and do it,” Levi said, walking downstairs. Something didn't feel right. The silence in the house darkened Levis mood. His depression crawled its way up his body. It wrapped around his throat.

As the feeling silently strangled his thoughts. Levi wondered what brought this on. Was it because he didn't have control? Maybe he was more controlled by his job than he thought.

Earlier, before he set foot in the house. He promised isabel, that he wouldn't look at his phone. The feeling of leaving everything to hanji worried him. If someone died because of her bad judgment. It would fall on him to clean up the mess. The phone was buried in his neat suitcase. He found it annoying. But he wasn't in the mood to deal with isabel. Walking up to a completely filled bookcase. He admired Farlans taste in novel's.

Plucking one from the book case. Levi opened it, sat down and dove into the pile fresh words. After the first word. It seemed as if the hours flew by with each page. Levi was half way finished. when he heard a muffled tune.

“I thought I had it off…” Levi mumbled, as he stood up.

After placing the book back. Levi walked to his room. He searched for his phone in his suitcase. Only to find it was completely off. Turning it back on. Levi found he had no messages. Behind him, he swore he heard footsteps.

No one was around. The house was silent yet again. Looking at his phone. Levi figured he must be going stir crazy. A walk would do him good right? How long had it been since he was completely alone? 

As he walked out, Levi slipped his phone in his pocket. The cool night air exorcised his demons. They flew away just like a gentle breeze. At least for the moment. He walked toward a small town. It was still teaming with life even after the sun had set. A couple walked past him hand in hand. 

Though he wasn't one to pry in someone's life. It left Levi wondering how it went for Farlan. Maybe he’d finally have the life he talked about when they were younger. He'd hand a lover and a kid. Then they'd grow old together as time went by. It was a nice thought back then. But no one ever believed it would come. Unfortunately for Farlan, the idea wouldn't be coming true today. 

It was a cold hard pill to swallow for Farlan. He was so sure she was the one. The light in her eyes was stunning. There were candles and soothing music. A gorgeous ring in a box waited in his pocket for her. But when she saw it. The light dimmed and he psychically saw her feelings leave her heart. 

When she left, she took some of his heart with her. The magic and the music died. He was left with nothing. Now here he was, teary eyed and pathetic. Alone in a small town, with nothing to give. What would he say when he saw Levi? He felt pretty ashamed. 

Farlan had no time to think sadly. When Levi stumbled upon him. His strong heart broke and hell froze over. With a bottle of liquor in one hand and covering his face with the other. He wished Levi would walk right by him. He wished he would disappear. He wished he were dead. 

“Don't say anything, please just don't say anything. I know I'm not one for drinking. But after she left, I needed something to fill me,” he slurred. Tears ran down his face as he wept. Farlan kept hiding his face. He wanted Levi to go away. Instead of doing so, Levi stayed.

“you're right, you're shit at drinking. The floor is filthy, get up or you’ll get sick with something,” Levi replied, crouching down and pulling his hands away. 

“Stop saving me! I'm fine damn it. You're always there to save me. Always to the damn rescue. Why can't anybody just fall in love with me like they do you? I'd be so happy...” Farlan cried.

“No, you wouldn't and that's the truth. Now get up,” Levi ordered. 

He pulled farlan up and allowed him to lean on him for support. Farlan stumbled as they walked. But not once did Levi let him fall. With rosy cheeks and liquid truth serum. Farlan buried his face into Levi's hair. 

“why do you always save me…” he mumbled. 

“I don't have any reason to. Just kind of happens,” Levi replied.

For someone so bitter. Levi always smelled so sweet. Farlan smiled feeling more up beat. He felt at ease with Levi beside him. Love wasn't a worry. Because it was there in its own way. If only he knew what kind there’d be.

“Why can't I find someone like you? Life would be do easy. We'd marry, have a kid and run away from life as best we can. We’d drive off in the sunset live freely. Isn't that a nice dream Levi?” 

“It is, in a way,” Levi replied.

But he knew the truth of that dream. It would be simple for someone like farlan. But with eren would it be more than just a dream? 

“Levi… will you date me?” Farlan mumbled on his neck. 

“No,” Levi said flatly. 

“worth a shot!” he said before he laughed loudly. 

“I know there's no chance you'd date me! Wanna know how I know?” he exclaimed. 

“because you haven't fucked me,” he whispered. 

“there's a huge reason for that,” 

“pfft, you mean your dick,” farlan giggled. 

“Well this conversation will be over in 2.5 seconds" 

“why?” 

“we’re home,” Levi said, as they walked up to their front door. The two stumbled inside. Farlan began to act up as they walked up the stairs. making their way to Farlans room. Farlan tried to resist and wanted to stay up longer. However, this meant more work for Levi. 

“I don't wanna go to bed!” Farlan whined. 

“shut up and do it,” Levi replied. Aggravated by farlans annoying drunken hysterics. Levi had no choice but to push him onto his bed. Farlan went down like a domino. When he realized he couldn't get up. He smiled and gave into his sleep deprived body. Before he went to sleep. He turned on his side. 

“Hey Levi,” Farlan said. 

“What do you want,” Levi replied, annoyed with farlans drunken state.

“thank you for saving me.” 

Without replying, Levi left the room and shut the door. He was rather annoyed with farlan in that moment. But was glad he wasn't picked up by someone else. When Levi entered his room. The world felt right again. Till his phone began to vibrate again. With 5 unread messages, levi unlocked his phone to check them.

[Such a sweet way to help a friend!] 

[But don't you have someone already? The scandal! It would be a shame if someone saw you...] 

[Oh i'm sorry, did that make you uncomfortable? How about you call me M? It has a nice ring to it. I think you and I are going to be long time Friends.] 

[I have valuable information about you that everyone would love to get their hands on]

[Hm? No reply, how naive. How about your lover? EREN right?] 

The messages left Levi feeling unsettled to say the least. Was hanji playing a prank on him? No this had to be someone different. But who could it be? Getting to straight to the point. Levi had to see. 

{What do you want with me?} Levi replied. 

[Oh? Did that get you to answer? I honestly thought it would take more. Silly me!] 

{Again who are you. Tell me now or I will find you.} 

[Oh you’d have to be crazy to threaten me! While you're shacking up with another man.  **_I wonder how eren would feel about the picture i have of you with farlan_ ** ] 

{Show him. I didn't do anything wrong. Leave me alone, or you’ll be 5 feet deep in the ground.} 

[Ah, you're so lucky I’m feeling nice today. In the future though, don't test me. If I remember correctly, Eren was determined to find information about you. Of course, I didn't give any. Customer satisfaction you know. So he went looking for the next best thing! The man he was last seen with went by the name of lobov. Ring any bells? Better run quick little Levi. It sounds like he's going to be tortured as we speak!

\- With love, M.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Writers block and all. I know I don't have a set schedule with writing. But i hope everyone is well! If you have any questions or wanna freak out. Go ahead and leave a comment! If you like the story leave a kudos on here and I hope you to see you guys soon thanks!!


	17. Are you lying?

“How did this happen? More importantly… what happened?” 

That was the question on everyone's mind. While everyone scrambled for answers. Armin was in tears. His best friend was last seen in front of the building Levi resided in.   
Now after almost a week of being gone. He learned from Levi that he was kidnapped. Or so they thought. 

Around the time Armin left. Eren received a message from an unknown contact number. Like a snake in the guise of a friend. They told eren of the knowledge they could give him. All he had to do was follow their orders.

Tantalized by the idea finding out more about Levi. Eren agreed to their simple request. After all, he was only going to ask questions. What would be the harm in just talking? M gave him directions, M told him what to say, and poor Eren walked into a wolves den. 

One mention of Levis name. Then their smiles began to crack. Like hungry wolves they appeared from the shadows. They surrounded him. Then they bound him and slapped duct tape across his lips. Sadly, they too wanted answers about Levi. But eren truly had nothing to offer them.

Since erens disappearance, Armin began to blame himself. He conjured up ideas of what could have been. Maybe if he had just answered instead of feeling jealous. His friend would be alive. There was a sad rumor that lobov likes to torture his captured souls. until they went mad and commited suicide.

“If only I could have looked the other way. Maybe he would have been safe,” Armin said to hanji. 

“Time doesn't retract itself for the guilty. It only moves forward,” Hanji replied.

“I don't see you taking action! You're just like Levi! Keeping secrets and not doing anything!” 

“Armin, I'm a scientist, for an organization that does questionable things as well. I am aware of what they could do. Why? Because we are no different. You however, have neglected to tell Levi about your connection to Eren. Why is that? Don't you find it hypocritical that Levi has to tell you everything. But the moment your friend is lost. You don't dare tell him a word? Tell me Armin, why is that?” 

Armin fell silent, his guilt puddled in his mind. Hanji could see the light in him diminish. 

“you're guilty of it… aren't you?” 

“I can't share Levi! He's the only thing I have. He was my secret! Something that I found through my own connections! I was working with someone back then. But when I found Levi… I had a sense of purpose again! But Eren… Eren has to have everything I want!” Armin exclaimed.

Hanji didn't reply, the pitying look in her eyes shamed Armin. 

“You don't get it… he had everyone and everything… I didn't,” Armin mumbled. 

“So you let him be on his own looking for answers about Levi?”Hanji said, before leaving the room. 

“It wasn't my intention! You just don't understand!” Armin shouted before running away. He barreled through the hallways. Wanting to escape Hanji’s words. If only luck were as kind to him as it is to eren. Armin bumped into Levi. Who froze him to stone with his unforgiving gaze. 

“Armin,” Levi said. 

it became apparent that he could no long stand being around him. Seeing him so worried over eren killed him inside. Levis eyes were bloodshot. The natural gray circles around his eyes looked darker.

It was hard to believe the idea of Levi losing sleep over someone. Especially someone like Eren. Had he cried over him yet? Had he worried so much he slept with his picture? Many questions ran through armins mind. But the same answer kept rolling in. 

“I can't do this… saving my best friend is important… I shouldn't be so selfish. But...” Armin thought.

“I'm sorry Levi, but I don't think I have the courage to look for Eren,” Armin said softly.

“I see... I’ll have dan replace you,” Levi replied without missing a beat. 

“That's it?” Armin said, opening his eyes and looking at Levi. 

“Am I supposed to beg? Should I say “Please Armin? Stay for my sake? I want you by my side? You and I both know that's not my way,” Levi said walking past armin. 

“You're a monster, you were never like this in the beginning!” Armin shouted. 

“stop being delusional… this was me from the start. Whatever fantasyland you have about me. Get it out of your head.”

“Then what is Eren to you? Is he wealthy? Will he give us financial backing? What is he to you?” Armin asked. 

“you shouldn't be concerned about me. Just as I was never concerned about you,” Levi said, before disappearing around the corner. 

Both men sighed discontentedly. For Armin it felt as if he were stabbed in the heart. To Levi, if felt as if were putting an animal out of its misery. Armin truly couldn't Levi see being so happy anymore. Instead of fighting, he slithered away home. In some sick way, he wished the kidnapping had happened to him. Maybe then Levi would worry for someone other than Eren. 

For eren it was a different story. He was longing to be home. He heard water droplets falling into a puddle. A haunting song fed erens senses.

‘is it a woman singing?” Eren mumbled

Thinking he went mad. He shook his head and tried to snap himself out of it. But no matter how hard he tried. the song never snuck out of his ears. 

How long had it been since he had went missing? There was an awful smell to the room. Cold and damp too. He began to regret mistrusting Levi. Is this why Levi didn't tell him anything? 

Maybe, if he had let things slide. This wouldn't be happening. He would be safe in his little world. Eren was exhausted and hungry. They stuck him with something long ago. It felt like a needle and sounded like an IV bag was placed next to him.

He wondered if he were asleep. That maybe, this reality was a small dream. Unfortunately for him, it was the start of a spiders web of his eternal life. It was this moment of pure uncertainty. That would create his new beginning. He fell in love with a man. He fell in love with a mask. He fell in love with a demon dressed in nice clothing. 

“Did he care? Did Armin try notice i'm gone? Does anyone know im missing?” Eren thought.

“Poor, All he wanted was answers. But with answers comes a price,” M sighed. Tapping their desk, they watched eren like a spider. Through the security camera in the corner. Eren was bound to a chair. They taped his mouth and covered his eyes. An a needle connected to an IV bag slowly dripped in his system.

M found it fascinating how docile Eren was being. Was he waiting for Levi? Or perhaps conserving energy?

“If only they knew what sort of beast they contained. Oh well!” M sang. There was a series of monitors in a remote location. Each having focus on one particular person. 

M had been observing everyone for quite sometime now. Who else gave armin his tips? Who else led Levi to Armin? Or for that matter hanji to Levi? Fate? If only life were that convenient. Silently they pulled the strings behind the scenes. It was only when they saw their chance. Did they decide the time was right. But how did they manage to do this? 

Well, M was an enthusiast of course. M was very much embedded in their lives. The idea of playing god. Seemed so fitting for a demon like Levi. After all, who wouldn't be fascinated by such a beautiful… personality. 

M had created their personal observation room. Filled with panels, devices and maps. M had pictures of everyone. M had trinkets they had stolen from their homes. If hanji was bad, M was worse. In fact, Hanji used to be a dear colleague… before M tossed hanji aside to the wolves. 

That's how the business was. Eat or be eaten, if M had remained with hanji. They were sure to be gobbled up by Levi again. Staring a picture of Levi. M twirled in their chair singing a haunting tune to it. 

“can you hear me? If you can, can you tell me where I am,” Eren said from the monitor. 

M stopped and set down Levis picture. Curiously, they took a closer look at erens room. Could Eren hear M? The mic wasn't on… still, if the kid was going to die. M would hear their last words for Levi. 

“Smile pretty boy, you're on camera! Now what do you want,” M said turning on the microphone. 

“Am I going to die?” Eren asked. 

“Dunno, not for me to decide… but death isn't all it's cracked up to be. Its black, empty but when they bring you back. Man it's a ride,” M replied.

“Have you died?” 

“... Next question kid,” M said. 

“Why am I here?” 

“You're important to Levi, simple as that kid. Being associated makes you a target. And since he killed one of Lobov’s most loyal. He's doing this more for an eye for an eye thing,” M replied, looking at their nails. 

“So then that's it. This is where I die,” Eren replied. 

“That's one way to look at it. But lobov’s a gracious man. I'll tell you a little secret though. He has a weakness for guys like you. Maybe you could be a prostitute for him,” M suggested. 

“Then I'd like to see him...” Eren said.

“why?” M asked curiously. 

“Levi clearly tossed me aside quickly… I'd like to stay by someone who would actually stay by my side for once,” Eren replied. 

“You can't just have an audience at a moments notice,” m scoffed. 

“Why can't I? After all I know most Levis secrets,” Eren stated.

“we both know that's a lie!” M said. 

“i'm important to Levi, you can kill me and watch me die. After all, you’ll have it all on camera,” 

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey! Ho! Ho! Another chapter is ready to go. Sorry i was late with this one.  
> Any Questions? Ask me them in the comments. Like the story? Leaving a kudos is a fine thing to do! Eren what do you have up your sleeve hm?   
> Guys i have so many stories to share. Its insane, but idk about releasing them at the same time. We'll see! Bye bye have good time!


	18. How a demon is born

In this world, how a demon is born is always tricky. Some have known from the start. Some drape themselves in the finest robes. Others trample over the weak. But there are those of a special kind. That no one dares to go near. Bathed in the blood of another. They relish in the idea of another's demise. 

Dressed in white silk. Eren walked down the hallway to be put to rest. His slippers dragged across the linoleum floor.Before he was to be killed. But before eren walked through the gauntlet. He had asked for a chance to speak with lobov.

When he was locked in the room. The greedy fat snake revealed himself to eren. They ripped his blindfold off. Erens return to the harsh light made him squint his eyes. When they finally focused. He met an ugly man with a smug look on his face.

“Looks like we have ourselves a catch,” Lobov slurred. Wrapping his fat fingers around the hilt of his blade. He exhaled smoke from his boarish mouth. 

 

Clearly, he was interested in Eren. But how interested? was the question eren wanted answered

“what are you going to do with me?” Eren asked, sounding worried and frantic. Eren’s innocent display of emotions. made lobov feel powerful. His ghastly laughter burst from the depths of his underbelly. Tapping his sword on the floor. He leaned foward and looked eren over. 

“I'm going to do what I want with you. Whenever I want it,” Lobov replied. 

“By that statement… does that mean you are going to rape me?” Eren asked. 

Lobov bursted into laughter. 

“Why are you laughing? After all… I am your type,” Eren stated.

Lobov stopped laughing in that moment. He stood up and circled around him. His gaze felt suffocating. But Eren did not flinch. 

“You say some bold brat. You think you enough for a man like me? You're a cheap slut to me. Or is power what you like. Maybe that's why you opened your legs for Levi,” Lobov said. 

“Yes.” Eren said without hesitation. 

“I am attracted to power. That's why I slept with Levi. Then I found you,” Eren said, flattering Lobov.

“you’ll sell your soul to me. you wouldn't mind that?” Lobov asked. 

“Yes, the life of a pet is a well made life indeed. my body is begging for it,” Eren answered.

“prep him…” 

Lobov didn't say a word after that. He left with a perverted look on his face. In his mind, he would fuck eren, tape it, and kill him right after. Lobov would then send the video as a parting gift to Levi. It was absolutely perfect.  
That event led down to this moment. With a cold expression on his face. Eren wished he could see Levi one last time.

Closing his eyes and hoping for Erens safety. Levi laid back in his chair. The stress of finding eren dead had taken a toll on him. A board with maps and pictures. Stood in front of him. It screamed every possibility of where he could be. He had looked it over a million times. Sadly it didn't give him a final answer. 

If only he found out where eren stayed. Maybe this agony would clear up. This situation strengthened his reason to keep eren away. But it was withdrawing that information that caused this. If he was more upfront about it. Then Eren would know about that bastard. He would stay away. Levi began to bite his nails again. This time they began to bleed. He was annoyed by Lobov’s tactics. 

“That greedy mother fucker deserves to die,” Levi mumbled. Unfortunately, Levi knew his methods of torture. He always took pride in how he killed his victims. He'd lure them into his den and keep them there. If he had mercy on them. Then chop off their heads with his katana.

But, if he hated them, or a particular person close to them. He’d send a video of their slow deaths. Often times in those horror tapes. He’d fuck his victims before and after he sliced them up. Just to spit in the face of death. Oh how Levi wanted to stick that blade through him

Time was not on Levis side. As he sat there, Eren slowly stepped closer to death. One of Lobov’s men, looked at eren like an ashtray. As they were about to push the bud into his skin. The other stopped him. 

“Boss doesn't like his men pre burned. You know that,” they spat. 

“Whatever…” The guard said throwing away his cigarette. 

As they approached Lobov’s quarters. Eren stayed silent, death stared in his eyes. It’s cool touch chilled his skin. The mere idea of his final moments. Made him sick to his stomach. It did the same for Levi. 

All the men in the world. Yet they still couldn't find eren. A bottle of alcohol and a pack of cigarettes calmed him down. Almost 3 weaks had gone by. It killed him slowly to admit it. But he did know of one person would could find Eren. 

“I need answers” he typed on his phone. Sending the message to the anonymous number he despised. He was desperate, what more could he do? A minute felt like hours. But relief came in the form of a reply.

[Questions come and answers go. But now is not the time. You see, I have a thorn in my side] M replied

“Are you kidding me? I know you know where Eren is. Tell me,” Levi replied.

[I have a big price… are you sure?] 

“I'll do anything within reason" 

[ Pleasure doing business with you. We’ll talk soon] M said. If only people could see through lies in the text. M smiled watching Levi through their phone. At any moment, he would arrive and all would die. M smiled and shoved it back into their pocket. 

“Ah… time to go.. I wonder how the other one is doing...” M said, leaving an empty room. 

“hurry up,” one of Lobov’s men said. 

Pushing him to the wall. They unbound his wrists and let him free.

“You're really going to let me go like that?” Eren asked, rubbing his wrists. 

“you’re a whore, not much you can do other than spread your legs and die. Even if you did run, we’d shoot you. There is no escape,” The man replied. 

“Oh… I see…” Eren replied, feeling disheartened. 

When the door opened. Lobov was inside on his bed. With only a small white towel over his groin. He sprawled out like a pregnant cow. His head was nearly bald, but his body was hairy. Lobov’s skin was flaky and his breath smelled awful. Eren nearly felt himself throw up from the grotesque scent.  
Eren began to look around his room. It was clean but it smelled like cigars and alcohol. At his bedside was the same sword he carried with him. 

Eren kept his eyes away from it. Hoping lobov wouldn't kill him too soon. When he grinned, eren noticed how crooked and yellow they were. Lobov called him over revealing his shriveled up penis. Suggestively telling eren to sit on his lap. Eren swallowed down his disgust. 

“So, you saw the light hm?” Lobov chuckled, looking at eren like his next meal.

“Of course!” Eren replied eagerly. 

“My, My, as much as I hate that short little shit. He does have impeccable taste. You know, if things had gone my way. We would have been friends he and I,” Lobov said. 

“Oh?” eren said, climbing onto Lobov’s lap.

“Well yes. You deserve to know the real Levi. Don't you think?” 

“what kind of person was levi, daddy?” Eren mumbled sweetly.

“Oh my, you are a kitten aren't you?” Lobov blushed. He looked up at eren and grinned disgustingly. 

“Well, you see… we deal in crime. Before Levis time, there was man that loved him very much. But his time ended in suicide the poor guy. Levi inherited everything of his. Men, women, cars money. And you know what that brat did? He shared it!” Lobov scoffed.

“My underling erwin, suddenly grew balls. Now he thinks he can snake on my territory? These kids showing up is tearing down business for me! So, i'm gonna show them a lesson. A lesson that will teach those fuckers not to defy me!” he shouted.

“Are you going to show him by fucking me?” Eren asked sweetly. 

“I’m gonna do worse sweet cheeks. Are you scared?” he snorted.

“Hey… Lobov… before we start…” Eren said 

“What is it,” He spat. 

“look into my eyes… I want you to watch when I feel you inside…” Eren whispered.

Lobov was in a daze. Erens hands slid across the lumps on his body. They then trailed off of him. His fingertips looked for the sword. Until finally, he brushed against it. Eren pulled it out of its sheath.

“Oh? Playing with my sword? We can have much more fun with it,” he suggested. 

Eren didn't say a word. The chance was there. He lifted it to the ceiling pointing the blade at Lobov. It was in that moment. That Lobov realized eren’s true intentions. Before lobov could let out a cry. Eren plunged the sword into his body multiple times. Stabbing him in the same spot. Over and over again. when he thrusted it into his body for the last time. Eren began to smile. The white clothing he wore drank his blood. Its metallic stench seared erens nostrils. Still clinging to what little life he had left. Lobov spat in his face

 

Eren had no fear, he had no remorse, nothing satisfied him more than Lobovs blood. It bubbled and pooled onto the bed. Its warmth comforted him. 

“Ah, this had to be done…” He said, leaning in closely. Grinning from ear to ear. Eren watched as the color in his eyes began to fade.

“Lobov… does it hurt to see me? My lips, My hips, the outline of my body. Am I good looking enough for you?” 

“All this time… you thought of Levi. Didn't you realize? You made the monster that’s in front you now,” He told him. Lobov struggled to reach for erens neck. Sadly, it was near the end of his time. 

“Lobov, do you still think I’m pretty?” Eren whispered as Lobovs body went limp. Eren looked up, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He tried to regain what little sanity he had left. Did that really happen? Was this all a nightmare? The same questions rolled inside. Was this all some giant elaborate joke? 

No… 

It was reality. 

The sound of gunshots shattered the silence. Eren was blind to the violence that ensued outside. When the door opened once more. 

He was prepared to die. 

Turning his head, he faced his executioner. Instead, he saw tears seep from the eyes on an angel. There was Eren, covered in blood, weak and atop another man. Yet he was just as beautiful as he was before. The newborn demon began to weep. 

“Is that you Levi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Another update! Woah! So great! Well, this one is kind of... bloody?  
> Quick question, how is everyone?  
> I hope you're all well!  
> I have decided to take longer on my chapters. But do not fear! I will still update! If you enjoyed the story. Leave some kudos or if you have any questions... Feel free to ask! Eitherway, please drink some water have have a lovely day or night!


	19. What a scene

News of Lobovs demise came to Erwin directly. Knowing they'd be perched in the heavens trying to recover. Erwin decided to let them have their peace. After all, they had enough of this. The devil himself wanted to know what poor soul he had taken. 

“Looks like I'm in charge again. Though I have orders to check on Eren,” Hanji said, putting down her phone. 

“Eren? Then that means…” Armin mumbled.

“He's alive? Of course! What a wonderful specimen he would be,” Hanji said, looking at a picture of him like it was her next meal.

“You said you were going to check on him. Are you sure that's okay?” 

“Armin, I may be a woman of science. But I was a doctor once upon a time. Unlike you, I couldn't possibly let my feelings cloud my judgement. I am not an animal,” Hanji replied.

Armin sighed and felt even more guilty than usual. Maybe if he had helped. He wouldn't be on Levis bad side...

“If I may ask… how did they find him?” 

“Beats me, no one knows… seems awful fishy to me… but judging from the reports I have received. It seems the hunter became the hunted…” She told Armin.

“What are you talking about?” Armin asked. 

“It seems the angel Levi has harbored away. Now has blood on their wings. Levi wasn't just hiding him for secrets. He probably knew something like this would happen?”

“Im sorry? I don't understand” Armin said.

“Eventually, you do something you may regret. Killing Lobov… how did eren do such a thing?” Hanji asked Armin. 

Armin was in a state of shock. Did he hear that right? From the look on hanjis face. He knew she wasn't kidding. The guilt he had been keeping. Now pooled into his stomach. The small voice in his head began to whisper Armin’s faults. Like a greedy monster living in his being. It crawled out of the depths of his depression. Constricting his mind and body.

Armin began to sweat. He couldn't move past his love for Levi. Shamefully, at night he hoped eren would have died. Why would he think of such a thing? After Armin resigned from the search team. Armin hadn’t seen much of Levi. Even if they were in the same building. 

Now Eren dipped his hands in the blood of the elite. The very thing that separated Armin from Eren in the first place. Eren was kidnapped, Eren was in pain, and Eren became a murderer. The thoughts Armin had weighed heavily. Armin stood up and left silently. 

“Armin? Where are you going?” Hanji said, calling after him. 

Armin didn't reply, if anything… he wanted to confirm something. That something was in Levis apartment. Taking his copy of Levis apartment key. He drove to the apartment building. Surely Hanji was kidding. No she was lying. Eren couldn't hurt a thing. 

“He is nothing like me! How Levi love someone who has done such a thing?” Armin said. 

Punching in the code he was determined to confront the two. If only he hadn't been so early… there was no one to be seen. Not even the morning sun. It was dark, empty and unwelcoming in Levis loft. As time when by, Armin looked and Levis possessions. He looked at his book cases. That Farlan had filled for him. Not a speck of dust was to be seen. Armin figured hanji was lying. 

Eventually, Armin found a small box that was labeled “wedding.” after reading it, Armin's heart skipped a beat. 

“Wedding? As in… for Eren?” 

If only that were the case. He knew it was wrong. If only he had stayed strong with his morals. But the forbidden knowledge look so enticing. Opening the box, Armin found a wedding album, an old ring, and a fairy tale book. Looking through the album first. Armin found only one picture. In it was Levi and two other women. 

The woman in the wedding dress was beautiful indeed. Like a doll that had been made with care. She looked heavenly. Next to her was a lady with light blonde hair. Her eyes looked sweet. But her smile looked empty. On the back of the photo. There was something written on it.

“I am very thankful to the girl with eyes that burn like the sun. Without her, there wouldn't be a wedding.”

Armin could feel his heart break. 

“If she wasn't here… does that mean… oh god…” Armin said, covering his mouth. Setting the photo down carefully. He wrote down the title of the story book. Could it be history repeating itself? Armin didn't know. If only Levi came quickly… then the truth would be revealed.

Seeing Eren atop Lobov’s corpse was surreal. The idea was so foreign to him. That If someone told him so. He wouldn't have believed eren committed such a bloody murder. The scene was messy, unsanitary, severely unclean. Yet Eren looked so pretty. Why did Levi think that? Especially at a time like this. 

Maybe it was the look in his eyes. He looked so perfect and sweet. But the reality of it was that Eren was surprised. Eren looked so stunned. That he had gone pale. Almost as if had seen a ghost. Being away for month felt like an eternity. He looked malnourished. He was barely fed a thing. He was weak and feeble thing now. Taking eren's hand, he knew they both had to leave.

 

"Come with me, it's not safe here," Levi said, pulling eren off the bed. The blood on erens arm slid onto Levi's hand. This dark scene would stay with them for eternity. Silently they walked out of Lobov’s Layer. Levi and Eren passed by several dead bodies. Including the man that tried to burn a cigarette in eren's skin. 

“Who is Levi?” Eren thought, following him. Was he the same person? Or did he chose to be a different human being. Many thoughts hurt Erens feelings along the way. However, once they reached the outside world. Eren forgot all of it. 

When eren felt the touch of daylight again. He began to weep tears of joy. The smell of fresh air on a dewy morning. Greeted him with glee. Levi knew all too well of the shock he had been through. Leaving Eren alone wasn't an option anymore. Instead of taking eren home. He took him to his apartment building. 

 

When the door burst open. The house felt cold and clean. Eren was relieved there wasn't a soul in sight. But was it really so lonely? Armin hid behind Levis couch. Wondering why he was hiding. When Armin heard Levis voice. He covered his mouth to stop his loud breathing. When heard Levi tell Eren to go was up. Armin would wait until the two left. Only, when Eren went upstairs Levi didn't leave… 

Casting away his blood soaked clothing. Eren stepped into the steamy shower. The water slowly washed the blood away. Make him feel is he was shedding some of his own skin. Alone again, Erens mind began to play games. Was he still the good person he was before? He had just killed a man. 

“what now?” Eren thought. 

He scrubbed his skin for what seemed like hours. Trying to wash away the monstrous memory. After what he had done. He didn't think he'd ever feel clean again. When he felt relaxed enough to leave. Eren went downstairs with the towel wrapped around his waist. Even if he had lied in the beginning. Eren was in too deep now. Anger, depression, and betrayal left Erens mind. Right now, Levi was the only one that understood. He just wanted to feel Levi.

As erens arms snaked around Levis neck. Armin watched from the open Living room. He was thankful for being small enough to be unnoticeable. But he desperately wanted Eren and Levi to leave. Ah, he was jealous of having the freedom to touch Levi. It looked warm and comfortable.

But to Levi the embrace felt like more dependent than loving. Knowing his pain, Levi closed his eyes. He failed in telling eren about this life. Now he must live with the burden for eternity. Not only did Levi feel guilty. He wasn't sure how to take care of the situation as well.

"Sorry," he said, hoping for erens mercy. Though, if eren decided to leave. He would let him go as he pleased. It was a sad thought. That just by speaking to him. All the unsightly things may have not happened. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eren asked softly. 

"Nobody should want to know about that side of me," Levi replied. 

Was it bad that Levi felt relieved when eren spoke? Should he feel bad? In a way, he was glad... someone else knew the feeling. The one that killed him in his dreams. He felt connected to eren. More so than ever on that day. His mind went astray. 

Eren was the only one. Eren consumed his whole being. His heart was gone. The only thing had had left to give was his body. Levis body reacted in the only way wanted too. Was it shameful to feel this way? Levi didn't know. But Erens lips felt so delicious on his neck. 

“is this what I need?” Eren thought, helping Levi hop onto the kitchen island. Whatever it was… Levi smelled too sweet for eren to care.

Lip locked, and Longing for each other's touch. Both drowned in lust. After nearly tearing off levis clothes. Eren realized something more than just a mutual attraction. The rich warmth between Levis thighs made eren crumble completely. Eren adored the needy look on Levis face. 

Erens intense stare made Levi feel hot. Panting heavily, he struggled to keep his sanity. Levi enjoyed the pleasurable pressure he endured between his legs. He began to shake and shiver. Feeling erens lips on his could neck once again. Levi allowed eren to indulge in biting his skin. Even going to far as to tell him to leave as many as wanted. 

To Levis surprise, Eren began to cry. Eren wasn't in lust anymore. He felt pure unfiltered love for Levi. Wiping away erens tears. Levi adored eren even with Erens hands around his neck. Was this what Levi was missing? Something felt different about this. It was more than just fucking. Was eren trying to make him feel something? With each moan and sigh. The two felt a mutual connection. 

Once their lips connected once again. They never parted again. Their intense heat glazed their bodies in bliss. Their lips never parted, even after they climaxed. Eren didn't regret this form of coping. Kissing Levi killed him sweetly. Did he really know the man he fell in love with? He was in too deep. The connection was undeniable. He accepted that the couldn't leave. Even if he wanted to. 

After all was done. Eren's eyelids began to drop. Their silence told each other more than words could. Once eren was put to sleep in Levis bed. Levi laid next to him after cleaning up the mess they made. He lightly brushed his hair away from his face. silently, Levi promised to tell eren everything once he woke up. 

If only they knew what their love had just done. Armin had witnessed everything. From watching Eren fuck Levi. To listening to their loving moans. And hearing the sound of the of flesh smacking against each other. The worst part of it? Armin couldn't stop watching. It was torturing him to watch Levi be so intimate with eren. So this is really what they were doing.

“Why couldn't Levi be like that with me? Why do they have to be happy?” Armin thought. His tears slid from his eyes. As he replayed the scene. Over and over again. His emotions began to bubble out to the surface. Worsening by the second. Eren had won...There was only one way to accept that. Armin took the gun Levi had in one of his cupboards. After loading it up, Armin left silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk. Tsk.
> 
> When you go lookin through peoples shit and get hurt. But you did it to yourself. So you can't be angry. 
> 
> Basically Armin amiright? 
> 
> Hows your day? I hope everyones well! Please leave a kudos if you like it. Or comment any questionss and ill answer the the best of my ability! Have a nice day or night. And I hope you are all well!


	20. Healing

A soft glow glazed the city in gold. It’s warmth poured into Levi’s dark room. As eren slept, for a moment in Levis life. He felt as if he were in the presence of an angel.

“How could someone that just commited murder look so lovely?” He thought. 

Since he himself was labeled as one. He figured that was a trait of monsters. Eren stirred in his sleep most of the night. While Levi hadn’t slept at all. It wasn't a habit he developed. Demons like Levi never sleep easy anyway. Yet eren made it look effortless. He was different, a hybrid… a mix of heaven and hell. A devil in hidden under an angels silky skin. 

There were whispers about eren in the community. Some spoke of how dangerous he was. Others praised him, while also fearing him. People warned Levi that he may one day turn on him. Oh, but Levi loved him… The idea of breaking apart… just killed him. But this was no new theme to him.

After all, this life wasn't made for lovers. 

If it was, Levi would have his white picket fence. Maybe he'd have a home away from people. He'd get married, have a child and live on. If it were somehow possible. Levi wouldn't mind that life.

The idea of happiness in that dream hurt him.hoping was fruitless and tiresome. He had to prepare himself. At least, that is what life taught him to do. But when eren opened his eyes. The smile on his face melted Levi's cold heart. 

“So it wasn't a dream,” Eren whispered. 

“No, it wasn't,” Levi replied softly. 

Eren’s arms slid around Levis slender torso. The madness in his heart no longer lingered. He figured he would feel different after taking someone's life. But the truth of it was. He was thinking only of how glad he was that he was with Levi.

“is it bad to think this way?” Eren thought. 

He felt calm when Levis fingers raked through his hair. All he wanted to do was stay in bed. He was content with levis tender demeanor. Being held by someone else felt comforting. His human heart broke into tears. He would never outright say it. But The thought of his life changing terrified and numbed him.

“Life won't be the same anymore… will it.” 

Levi closed in eyes and exhaled. Thought he never said it yet. The silence was enough to confirm it. The idea of his life changing without his consent bothered him. He could resent Levi for this. He could hate him.  
he could get angry and reject the idea for eternity. He could get up and leave. 

If only his love didn't feel so sweet.

Taking eren's hand, Levi pressed his lips to it. It was rather uncharacteristic of him to be this kind. However, it was in his nature to mend broken things. In his own way of course. Like a beast liking erens wounds clean. A gesture like this was enough for eren to break. Not because of its sappy nature. But because it was painful for Levi to touch anyone. The question eren wanted to ask was why?

“Let's get out of here. The room feels disgusting,” Levi told Eren. 

Being whisked away was so cliché. Love couldn't be this sweet. It was reality, no one in the world could possibly be like that. But whenever Levi would lead. Eren never felt so free. 

When the two stepped out of the building. Eren wondered when evening became night. It seemed as if their happiest moments were covered in darkness. If it was something he kept to himself. He wouldn't mind that. Seeing anybody after that horrific scene felt scary. Looking down at Levi, eren began to wonder. 

“Did he plan to wait outside till night this whole time? Does he really care about me that much?” 

The thought quickly left Erens mind. Trekking through the dirty city. Eren found himself over thinking. They had dinner together quietly. The conversation between them was gone. Between small bites of food and sips of wine. 

Eren would only glance at Levi. The question he wanted to ask was there. But when was the right time? Thinking of Lobovs words. Eren didn't know if could be believing a lie. The man did try to eat him alive. Even after death, god knows what he would have done to his body. It made erens skin crawl thinking of Lobov’s rough hands. 

It was after that moment. That it dawned on eren that Levi was always listening. But not once can eren recall. Getting a full explanation of anything about Levi. It was all so vague and simple. Not a detail seemed off. He just seemed so perfect. Again, shame crept into his mind for thinking how scary it was. The disgruntled look on his face. Led Levi to think he wasn't enjoying his time. 

If only Levi was ignorant. Then maybe he could be surprised. But they both knew the reason why.

When they left the restaurant. Levi took eren's hand once again.

“The city is a wonderful hub for demons to play. That statement is true. But did you know it has to calm places too?” Levi said, taking eren through a dark alley. 

“Like another underground party? I'll have to say no thanks… I can't see other people” Eren replied, stopping and holding himself tensely. Looking at the dirty wall. Eren felt no different than it. 

“This is no party, just you and I. The other people don't matter,” Levi said 

“really?” Eren asked, wondering if it was another lie. 

Levi could see the mistrust in Erens eyes. It hurt to see him that way. It felt as if he was looking at his past self. Though eren was reluctant. He still followed Levi. 

In the distance he could hear people and music fluttering in the air. Bells and whistles screeched and banged. While children screamed and chased each other. Some people danced and ate. Others walked by in groups or stayed behind stalls selling food and goods. 

“You lied,” Eren said. 

“I didn't” Levi replied.

“I can't be around people. Not after what I did… I'm a monster.” 

“if you a monster, then what does that make me?” 

Eren looked at Levi silently. 

“If you want answers then you’ll follow me. It won't be hard, there's only one way out of here,” Levi said disappearing into the crowd of people. 

“answers? Wait- Levi!” Eren said after losing sight of him. Eren pushed through the crowd. Looking frantically for Levi. People stared at eren curiously. Wondering what exactly he was looking for. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” He said. Sticking close to a path less traveled. After many minutes, a child bumped into him. The fell back and stared at up him. Terrified that he has just pushed him back. He thought the child would cry. Instead, they smiled, stood up and dusted themselves off. 

“Woah, you can take a hit. Are you sure you're alright?” 

The kid nodded and seemed shy. Eren wondered if he intimidated the boy. Instead, the kid offered them a lollipop.

“Sorry,” They said. 

“aren't you afraid of me? I could be a murder you know. Where is your family?” Eren said, pointing at himself.

“My family is at the gate.”

“before you go, have you seen a short older man with blueish grey eyes?”

The child nodded once again. They pointed in the opposite direction, smiled and ran away. Eren sighed, looking at the hill he was about to climb. Trekking through the crowds. Eren began to see a lot of smiling faces. Their happiness left him feeling warmth in his heart. It was a strange feeling. He had heard of happiness being contagious. But he never actually believed it. 

When he reached the end of the festival. Eren saw someone wearing a kabuki mask. 

“I could be angry" Eren said. 

“You could be, but the atmosphere isn't all too bad.” 

“You're right it isn't… but did you have to leave me to prove that?” Eren mumbled. 

“no one can heal emotional wounds better than yourself. I can only aid the process. Do you still feel like a demon now?” 

“Not with you wearing that thing,” Eren snickered.

“Fair enough, but we have one past place to see. This time. I promise it will be just you and I,” Levi replied. 

“... I don't know if I can believe that,” Eren said. 

“Then don't, doesn't hurt not believe. But you’ll miss some things when you don't try" Levi said, before walking away.

The music behind them floated away. It died when they were far enough away. It they were cloaked in the nights shade.

“why do people feel so different at night?” Eren thought. Everything felt the same as day. The clouds above still moved at night. Birds flew in the darkened sky. People still roamed around on the streets. So what was so important that Levi had to say this now?

Eren followed Levi through confusing twists and turns. Then, after he thought it wouldn't end. Levi stopped and opened a small wooden gate. He walked through and disappeared behind the wall. It was a grand house for sure.

“where are we?” Eren thought.

Curious, Eren followed staying close behind. They whispered to each other and snuck behind walls. Till eventually, after creeping up some stairs. they met a grand view of the city. 

Levi was in fact right. The house was silent. Its vacancy left eren feeling lonely. 

“I love this house.” Levi said, before leaning onto the stone railing. The wind blew by gently on that warm night. The view was absolutely breathtaking. The lights twinkled and shimmered. Eren felt he could see the whole world from up there. In fact, he could see the festival still happening.

“When I first came to his country. I was surprised by the idea that the stars weren't in the sky. Little did I realize, they were down on earth with us all along.” 

If only Levis ugly past and present was non existent. Wouldn't that be a lovely dream for the two? When erens line of sight fell on Levi. Eren said the sentence Levi genuinely wanted to avoid. 

Staring out into the city. Levi saw A sea of people. All with their own hopes, dreams and different affairs. At that moment, Levi wanted nothing more to live a life like one of them. A pained smile hung on Levis face. Eren lips moved before he could stop himself.

“I want to know everything about you. Just who or what are you?” eren asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that took so long to update, i apologize for the wait. I was going through some depressing things and obsessing over pink mercy. (Yes. I am an overwatch loving heathen. Fight me) But thats not important. I hope everything is well! Leave a comment below if you want or a kudos. Have a lovely time and i will see you soon!! I love you all


	21. Welcome back

That night left a lasting scar on eren's heart. To everyone Levi was a demon. But to eren, he seemed more human than anyone. Whispering to each other sweetly. He listened to the dark secrets of his past. Painfully tattooing them in his mind. Eren  
rewinded his words over and over. 

His beautiful aura broke into pieces. shattering erens expectations one after another. No longer was this purposefully vicious man. He had to get his hands dirty. A Normal life was never a gift god had given to him. It was something he had to create for himself. Listening to Levi’s story was heartbreaking.

Eren suddenly wished Levi had received the life Eren took for granted. Eren closed his eyes imagining the the blood stains his pale fingers. He imagined paris, the slavery, his recovery, the love he lost... He figured the black suit he wore was to mourn their deaths. After talking to him. Eren would have never imagined Levi being the type to be so… vulnerable.

Eren felt a kinship with Levi that night. He knew he shouldn't say it. But it was nice to know someone who had also murdered their captor. Eren often wondered what Levis intention was. If it was to cheer Eren up. He did not succeed. But, it was a nice try. However, if it was to bring the two closer. Then he did exactly that. It took time to assimilate back to civilian life. 

Levi tried his best to help eren cope. He would often take eren on small outings. Slowly getting him to leave his room. On the back of his mind. He definitely didn't want Eren picking up habits like Armin. As much as he didn't want to do much of anything. Eren was secretly thankful to Levi for it. 

He began to view the others around him differently. Hanji, erwin and most of the gang. All of them, have at least murdered someone once in their lives. He looked at them like reapers. Simply doing their jobs. Yet being called monsters for trying to survive in an unforgiving world.

Eren often wondered if he would kill again. If so, who? Would be the blood of an innocent human? Or the blackened. The emptiness inside made him think of Armin at times. If Armin knew Levi. Then that would mean that he too would have blood on his hands. How could armin keep this burden for so long? Was he hurting inside just like eren? He didn't know, walking every day felt a bit easier. Being with Levi was much better than being alone. 

“Should I feel happy about getting a leg up over Armin?” Eren thought.

He sighed as he watched the setting sun. But this was not a time to rest. But a time to frolic with all the other heathens. After all, demons don't sleep at night. But could he call himself one now too? Lately, He would sleep all day and bask in the moonlight. Then, around the same time at midnight. He would hear a soft knock on his door. 

Cursed by day and in love at night. Maybe in a next life they could be vampires.

“Living together forever sounds nice,” Eren whispered to himself. 

Suddenly, being the winner never left him feeling guilty anymore.

However, for Armin being the loser was a bitter pill to swallow. Feeling helpless on sinking lifeboat in a sea of depression. He waited for sea to swallow him up. His room was his own personal hell.

Armin had left the underworld for some time. How long was it? He didn't know. Laying atop his messy bed sheets. Days, turned into weeks, weeks became months. He went from telling time accurately to asking what month it was. It hurt that no one bothered to lick his wounded heart.

“Another day wasted,” He thought, inhaling the fumes from a joint. He trapped his breath until it burned the back of his throat. It was better than tearing his skin apart. 

“Ah, but there is something marked on the calendar today. Isn't there?” Armin whispered.   
Armin held Levis gun close to his chest. For days he contemplated suicide. But he never could pull the trigger. Armin figured, if it was levis gun and not his. That it would be as if Levi himself had pulled the trigger. If it was like that. He would die happy. 

A crazed smile crept on his face. The sweet high glazed over his body. It drowned his mind, pouring over like thick honey.

The colors he saw became vibrant. The world he knew felt comical. His skin felt soft and silky. Every thing in the world was right. Yes, now was the right moment. Feeling reborn again, Armin placed the gun to his head.

“This is how I should die. Happy and alone,” Armin said. 

If only he had pulled the trigger sooner. Then he would have succeeded. But there was one detail he failed to acknowledge. Walking up the stairs and finally stepping through the doorway. Levi walked in just as armin was about to squeeze the trigger. What could have led him there you ask? The very man Levi answered to. 

Acting only on behalf of erwins orders. He went to retrieve armin out of his sunken state. It wasn't a shock. But it was anticipated either. he didn't know it would drive armin to suicide. But he did know he drove armin insane. 

“Does he really have nothing to lose?” Levi thought. 

It was at this crucial moment. That Levi chose to acknowledge armins love. This is what Levi had done to him. This is what his path to happiness chose. If only eren didn't make it feel so damn good. Maybe then Levi could have humored him. 

“So this is where you’ve been.”

Upon hearing Levis voice. Armin's heart twisted in his chest. The devil inside him wanted to scream. Was this a ghost? Or the real thing? Armin was unsure.

“Well, Well, if it isn't the heart eating demon. LEVI ACKERMAN!” he giggled. 

“Armin.” 

“Don't Armin me, you can't come in and save me. Like some white knight,” Armin hissed. 

“I never wanted to. Dying for an idiotic cause is beneath me.”

“idiotic? What if I was eren? Would you stop me then?” 

Levi stayed silent, knowing the answer would push him toward death. 

“Leave. Let me die and rot in my own home. That's the least you can do for now.” Armin mumbled.

“I know you don't want to die.” 

“Oh so you know what I want now? Piss off!” 

“Armin.” 

“I'll squeeze the trigger. I swear to god I will!” 

Armin's defiance, set off Levi's anger. Levi stepped forward and knocked the gun out of his hand. As it crashed to the floor. Armin felt Levis full force. He kicked and scratched to try to get out of Levis grip. With one hand pinning him to the floor by his throat. Levi Grabbed the gun in his holster. He pressed the muzzle to his head. 

“Is this what you want?” Levi shouted.

Armin's eyes widened in fear. 

“Levi!” Armin croaked. 

“If you want to be happy. I'll die right now.” he bluffed.

“No! i’ll kill myself right after you!” Armin cried. His tears streamed down his face in an ugly mess. Trembling with fear. His nerves were pushed to the breaking point. Was Levi mocking him? No. The look on his face told more to him than any words could.

“Don't do it because of me" Levi whispered. 

“Why?” armin asked. 

Levi took Armins hand and pressed his fingers on his shoulder. This out of character gesture left him shocked. He felt an odd lump on Levis shoulder. It was about as big as a half dollar coin.

“So what? You got a bullet stuck in you from a mission?” armin asked.

“it came from someone that had the same idea as you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, long time no talk! Been a while huh? Sorry, a lot of things happened. But im kind of glad i finished this chapter today. Even if it was small. How is everybody? I hope you are all doing well! If you enjoy the story leave a comment or kudos or not thats up to you! Have a good day or night!


	22. Ultimatum

“How could someone possibly have the same idea?” Armin asked.

“Will you shut the fuck up!” Levi shouted. 

Silenced and shocked. His open gaze and trembling hands left Levi feeling unsure. Clearly, he wasn't too far gone. But assuming once again would end in blood. Looking into his eyes. Levi realized just how similar they were to petras. Not in color but in the message they wanted to get across.

Unfortunately, Levi could never belong to them. 

“Do you honestly believe you’ll win?” 

“Yes.” Armin whispered sincerely.

Closing his eyes, Levi knew he would never give up. As frustrating as the situation was. He knew he could no longer ignore this turning demon. Maybe, it was a way petras ghost could get back at him. Though he was never one to speak of his emotions. 

He hoped his words would come through. praying to a god he didn't believe in. Levi hoped for the best out come. Tonight, if no one died. He would be content with that. 

“Day in and day out. I've been ignoring your cries. All because I didn't want you to end up like her…” He said. 

“But here you are. I ruined you. Just like petra.”

Pulled into Levi's empty and cold embrace. Armin was unsure of his intentions. After all, a sweet moment could just be a lie. All to just get him off Levis back. 

“who?”

“Petra. She was a girl I loved once. but not in the way she wanted to… she had eyes that burned like the sun. Her smile made angel's envy her. But I couldn't bring myself to ruin her.”

“what happened?” Armin asked, curious about Levi's past. Could it be that he is finally divulging some information to him?

“Back in paris, I fell in love with a woman. We spent our days together. Hoping that we could stay together for eternity. Eventually I married her. We were content… but none of that could have happened without petra.” 

Armin slid his arms around Levi. Seeing the sad pattern unfold. He held onto Levi tightly.

“the mask she wore looked so genuine. I failed to realize her pain. When my wife fell ill and died. She lived through pain with me. She was there for me. She grew feelings for me. But I could never love her.”

“I did my best, I tried my best. But there was no spark. Not even an ember. It upset her so much that she went mad. She called me over to talk.” 

“... With a gun to her chest. She took her life in front of my eyes.”

Armin couldn't utter another word. He felt bad for Levi. He really did. If it were a children's book. He would have said some odd speech. Then the feud between he and eren would end. It would be a nice walk down easy street. 

If only reality was like that. Then they would all have their fairy tale ending. Unfortunately, not everyone can get what they want. Not without a price.

“I can still feel her blood on my skin,” Levi whispered to Armin.

After listening to Levis sad tale. Armin felt angry at petra. How dare she stain his heart? before he could ball up his fist. She beat Armin to the punch. How many more souls tortured his heart?

Armin wondered if he would matter in death. He didn't want to trust Levis words anymore. Oh, if only his trembling lips and bloodshot eyes put him off. Instead, he found him irresistible. 

His sanity lost itself in Levis arms. He couldn't give up. He wanted to know the tenderness of his touch. To satiate his hunger. He craved a memory eren had. 

While they hashed it out in silence. There was a cold and bitter wind that blew through the city. When it struck eren's face. He felt something twist in his chest. He looked to sky wondering what was missing. 

As it carried on, it blew through erwins window. Moving papers that were weighed down by books. His phone began to glow after the press of a button. No new notifications began to stress him out. With each passing minute. Erwin thought about what they were doing. 

He wasn't known for being noticeably uncomfortable. But in this case, no one was around to keep his calm appearance around. In reality, he was deteriorating. Maybe, now Armin would get lucky and get a kiss goodbye. Thinking of that now hurt. 

“1 more hour. I'll check on them. I have to trust Levi" he said, burying his head in his hands. When his door slowly opened. Hanji came through with some tea in a cup. 

“it's just you, thank god" Erwin thought. Erwin lifted his head and took a deep breath. 

“Oh, you don't have to keep your fake appearance in front of me you handsome devil.” She said, before placing the cup on his desk. 

“I apologize, being cordial is a bad habit of mine,” he replied before taking a sip. 

“you're right, Levi is often the one to be crude and unlikable. I forget that sometimes being likable is obligatory in that kind of friendship,” She sighed. 

“it isn't necessary, but it does help. Levi can be professional when need be.”

“Right, a demon with rules. I can never forget how docile he can be. It's kind of alluring with a personality like his. Speaking of Levi, where is he? I haven't seen him or Armin around,” she mentioned.

“I sent Levi out to do something for me. As for armin, he has free time to gather up his next idea. Being so young and slaving away in a lab can be suffocating,” Erwin said without a second thought. Giving while also withholding certain information was a gift he was bless with. A man of secrets always sends a reply without much effort.

“Is that so? Mind if I accompany you tonight? As you said, my lab is pretty suffocating at times.” Hanji said, as she took a seat on the couch by the window.

“By all means, go right ahead. Oh, and thank you for the tea,” Erwin replied.

“Don't sweat it, I was coming up to check on you anyway,” she said with a smile. When the wind roared outside and burst into the room. She took note of it and realized something.

“The wind seems awful tonight. It’s almost loud enough to cover up some mistakes. Almost.” 

Back in Armin’s room. Armin placed his hands on Levis cheeks. He wondered if he too lost to madness like petra. Clearly Levi still feels he can save him. Looking into his eyes, he felt his soul leave his body.

“If only he knew there wasn't much to save anymore,” Armin thought. Touching Levi's soft pale cheeks warmed his heart. Feeling human once last time was nice. 

At least in that moment. 

Now, something greedy smiled in armin’s dark and dirty mind. There was a beast hungering for more than just a goodbye.

“No one should have to feel that way,” Armin whispered to Levi.

“So you understand.” 

“I will give up, only if you sleep with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah damn! Shouldn't have done that! Kidding. Have you all been drinking water? I hope you are all well. If you liked it leave a kudos or a comment! As always, please be safe and have a nice time!


	23. Introducing the queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Hope everthing is well! If you like it leave a kudos if not i hope you have a nice day! Be safe every one!!

With satin lips and eyes like daggers. If looks could kill, Armin would be satisfied with his death. Pulling Levi slowly toward his lips. He accepted Levis answer as a reluctant yes. Armin's lips quivered in anticipation. Would he taste sweet or bitter like last time. 

At last, he would be on the same level as Eren. Hell, even more so after tonight. Armin won, the war still waged. But this battle was near victory. Closing his eyelids Armin’s lonely heart beat in pure bliss. 

For Levi however, his decision was final. Tonight the madness would surely end. Of course, this route was pure suicide. Pressing against armin. Levi gently stroked the top of his head. 

“Armin" he said faintly, the warmth if his breath left Armin impatient. 

“Don't be gentle, I am not as frail as you think,” He replied. 

“Gentle,” Levi thought, staring at Armin like a piece of rotting flesh.

The word left a bitter taste in his mouth. He thought of farlan and isabel. Living alone in the country. Having a quiet night on the couch with something to read. Farlan would be in the kitchen making some tea. Isabel would be sound asleep next to Levi. Her light snoring wouldn't let the place feel empty. Then Farlan would come back, Place a cup on the coffee table, and take isabel to her room. In the end, it would just be farlan and Levi sitting quietly at night.

But where did eren fit into that equation? 

It dawned on him that eren had never met farlan or isabel. How would they meet? If he knew this. Then that would be the end of it. He realized, no one else has ever come as close before. Not to a thought like that.

“Eren,” he whispered on Armins lips. 

“What?” Armin said, clearly shattered by the sound of his name. 

“I can't do this,” Levi said, tearing himself away from armin. Levi picked himself up and walked toward the door. But Armin’s laughter turned him to a statue. He bawled and laughed unsure of his emotions. The fact that Levi refused wasn't a possibility in his mind. 

It was so insane! Levi gave up his chance at freedom. 

“I don't get it! It’s all the same. All theses years and we haven't gotten any closer! I should have known!” he exclaimed. 

Levi stayed silent unsure of the mental state armin was in. 

“But I fell for you. Tell me, Am I about to lose you forever?” Armin asked. 

“Yes.” Levi said without hesitation. 

“When you leave, you and I both know how it will end.” 

“committing suicide won't make a difference. Even if I tell you no. I've said all I could,” Levi replied. 

“You're right, it won't matter. Giving up on you won't be easy..” 

“life never is…” Levi told armin just before he left. 

Lost in an empty smile. Armin was sad to see him go. Picking up the gun armin took a final deep breath. Pulling the trigger he heard a small click. Opening his eyes in surprise he began to chuckle. 

“The barrel is empty. You knew, didn't you?” armin whispered. 

Levi drove away from Armin’s house without an ounce of regret. Not realizing he had missed his appointment with eren. He drove home wondering any of his words came through. 

Standing in the middle of Levis sanctuary. Eren enjoyed the blue light the moon casted into his space. soothed by the calm quiet atmosphere. Eren took small steps around the apartment. The horrible memories melted under the blue rays of the moon. He was so content with the view. He didn't notice the door creak open. 

Seeing eren inside his domain was surprising to say the least. Levi placed his keys on the counter. Amazed by his lovers beauty under the light. There was something there he had not seen before. 

A deep loneliness. 

As Levi approached eren slowly and quietly. He cleared his throat the announce his presence. Turning around, Eren felt as if the air in his lungs escaped in a second. How could a demon do such a thing? 

“You didn't come tonight,” Eren said. 

“Work caught up with me,” Levi replied. 

“Was it Erwin related?” 

“Sadly,” Levi said, sighing discontentedly. 

“Don't you ever want to just disappear completely with someone and just ride off into the sunset like a movie?” 

“never had someone to give me a reason to,” Levi replied. 

“Would you ever want to?” 

“If I lost memory of all the things Ive done. Yeah, I would.” 

“why do you say that?” Eren asked. 

“I couldn't leave if I wanted to. I could hide all I want, but someone would find me. A contract with the devil is a difficult one to be released from. Even if I did ride off into the sunset and die happy. In the next life, i feel like I'd just come back.” 

“oh,” Eren replied, feeling disheartened. 

“it isn't as bad as it seems. If I had you by my side. Life wouldn't be as miserable,” Levi said.   
Erens tight lips bent into a glowing smile. 

“You mean you would like to find me in a next life?” 

“Is it too much for a demon to ask?” 

“No, not at all.” Eren replied, content with the soft tone in Levis voice. 

Their gentle Love spread well into the night. If only it was the same for all. Stomping down a dimly lit hallway. A gorgeous woman made it look like a runway. Her black stilettos ripped up the already chipped paint on the floor. Her pearly white smile made men weak. She wore a black cloak looking like the reaper hunting for souls. 

You of course, know her as M. 

Sitting on her throne, she called over oluo. When he knelt before her. M’s greedy smile spread across her face. Taking a glass off of a waiters tray. She flicked her finger telling them to go away. Oluo appeared before her dressed in a white suit. 

“Always trying to stand out i see,” M said. 

“Please, hearing that come from you will make me blush,” Oluo retorted. 

“Oh? Are you trying to copy a certain someone again?” 

“I am an original my dear. It is the world that copies me. But, I can stand with the crowd and say It’s good to see you in your rightful place,” he said, kneeling before and kissing her shoe. 

“Please, I didn't kill lobov. I merely said I can have him dead.”

“The idea and the invention was yours… good to see the experiments on that blond child that followed you around.” 

“It wasn't mind, An old friend designed them. I merely… enhanced them,” M replied. 

“Is he still obsessed with the subject with implanted?”

M snapped her fingers, the sound of someone weeping filled the room through speakers. 

“As obsessed as ever. until the day he dies…” M said, snapping her fingers to cut the speakers off. 

“And the other subjects?” 

“classified,” M said.

“Can't you tell me?” 

“Secrets are worth keeping. In due time I will tell all. For now, staying in the shadows is how we will survive,” M told oluo. 

“If you say so my queen. If I may ask, Why are you so keen on taking over this city.” 

“I am not keen on taking the city. I want to make something bigger. After all, a queen deserves her king.”

“You mean erwin?” 

“No, I don't.”


	24. Hangover

The sweet tune from an old radio erased the sizzle of a fried egg. After listening to the vintage lonesome tune. A sense of nostalgia washed over eren. It left him thinking about things he had found from his past. 

Eren remembered the video of his hopeful past self. When he thought of what he would say to him. A melting pot of emotions bubbled in his chest. Everything was calm, the roaring rapids of life were gone. Though more were sure to come. Eren took a deep breath and melted his anxiety by keeping himself busy.

It was morning in the bustling city. While others ran to their jobs. Eren didn't have a sense of urgency. Instead, he toiled in the kitchen.

Normally, after Levi slept all night with him. He would have woken up gladly in Levis arms. But today was special. Not because of a certain event. There was something warm in the crisp morning air. So he slid out and stretched his legs to do a little exploring.

scattered around the place on small tables and counters were vintage items. He remembered one day pointing them out to Levi. From his responses to some of them. He seemed to be quite the collector Eren had always wondered if the things in Levis apartment worked. 

They looked dated but as polished as they could get. He almost felt sorry that they were only for display. It was then at that moment eren sparked an idea.

There was one item eren that caught his attention. It was a small gold radio that sat on his desk. It was rather shiny looking. One could even say it was new. However, after tinkering with the old radio. He found that the nob was stuck on a single station. Fearing he might break it. Eren decided to leave it on that station. Soon enough, he found himself enjoying it. 

Tapping the counter top eren whistled along to the tune. He was so lost in his groove. He failed to notice Levi entering the kitchen. Earlier, the music had traveled into his room. Causing him to wake in fear stricken state. He was cautious when coming down the stairs. He wondered if he was in a dream. Did a devil conjure up this tune to torture him? He was unsure of it. For a moment, he believed he was hallucinating. Levi swore he had seen candy red lips. 

Instead, it was eren munching on a red apple. Relieved to see eren in the kitchen. The tension in Levi floated away. He found the music soothing once again. When eren turned to place a pancake on a plate. He froze fearing he may have crossed a line. As Levi slid his fingers across the device. Eren looked for a sign of emotion on Levis face.

Levi was shocked that eren managed to make it work. In the recent years it had stopped playing any music. It was lost in loud static that hurt his ears. After so many tries to reignite its tunes. Levi gave up and left it as a display piece. He figured it’s soul had left with his. 

“I'm sorry Levi, I didn't mean to wake you up. Well I did, just with breakfast,” Eren explained.

Eren panicked taking Levis lack of a response for a sign of anger. Ever since lobov had captured him. Eren was skeptical of any situation. When things were going so well. He feared that anything could make a moment of joy collapse in an instant. Luckily, that was not the case.

“It hasn't worked in decades, thank you.”

“Well it doesn't completely work. It’s just that station really,” Eren replied. 

“No, it works just fine. when I was younger, I found it tossed aside on the road. I didn't expect to work. There are fine pebbles in underneath the scrolling button. I didn't have the money back then to fix it. I never bothered to after that.”

“So you just left it like that?” 

“The station isn't horrible. I felt no need to,” Levi replied. 

“You're strange, you know that?”

“what's strange is how you got it to work again. If my head goes wacko like this radio. I'll have to see you to fix me if I ever go wrong,” Levi mused. 

“Is that so? Then I won't charge you.” Eren quipped. After a light hearted laugh eren stared into his cup.

“In all seriousness, I doubt I could fix anything. Someone would end up dead or worse,” Eren replied. He chuckled softly before taking another bite out of his apple. 

“Worse than death?” 

“well, who knows? There could be worse punishments. Like living through hell again and again"

“what would hell look like for you?” 

“A world without you.” Eren wanted to say. Instead he laughed uncomfortably and replied with “Dunno." 

There was a silence between them again. This time it wasn't terrifying. Being in each others presence was comfortable. 

“when was the last time i felt like this?” He thought. Searching through his memories. Levi felt his heart stop. 

“Oh,” he sighed, realizing how far down it was for him to remember. 

“something wrong?” Eren asked curiously.

“You know, an old friend had the sister version of this radio.”

“really? The same one?” 

“No… It was blue, shiny and new”

“You mean that girl?” 

“Yes, we buried it with her. I wonder if it survived all these years. Like this one.”

“doubtful, moisture could kill it” Eren mentioned.

“who knows, i guess it will just be part of the past,” Levi said to eren.

The solemn look on Levis face left eren feeling empty. He took a deep breath and tried to take away his pain by filling his stomach. 

“Breakfast is ready, I made you tea but you really don't have to eat much,” eren said.

“thank you,” Levi replied.

Eating breakfast with someone else felt pleasant. It was a nice change of pace from Levis busy world. Between small bites they would smile and chat idly by. The radio would fill their silence with a soulful tune. 

Staring at erens smile, Levi thought of how fast he fell for it. It was out in the open for him to snatch. How can eren be so open after thats happened? Levi was amazed by his faith and trust. The world was black and white to him. But eren was a perfect light hue in a dark and dingy world. 

He made Levi so happy, that he began to feel depressed. 

“how assbackwards,” Levi thought. 

Indeed it was, but that's how it worked. Life was easier thinking about only himself. Maybe then, if he died he would be at peace. But now that eren is here to stay. He started to think of ways he could lose him.

On the other end, Eren too found himself on that thought wavelength. Was he worthy enough? He started to think of lobovs words again. Was he another thing to care for like his job? Eren didn't want to be seen that way. He wanted to care for Levi too. In the middle of that thought. Eren had a revelation. 

“If I can take care of things while Levi is away. I won't be just someone to care for.” Eren thought. 

“But what would Levi think?” Eren wondered, looking at Levi. 

“Is there something on my face?” Levi asked. 

“Yes,” Eren said without a second thought.

“What-" 

Leaning over the kitchen island. Erens lips pressed onto Levis. A small peck was given in an instant.

“It was me, but I got off so you're fine now,” Eren said, feeling triumphant.

“you could have asked. But it was appreciated.” Levi muttered, feeling embarrassed. Eren smiled holding Levis hand. Brushing his thumb on Levis fingers. He noticed there wasn't an off color patch on his ring finger. He thought of Levis wife and how long ago it was since they were married. 

“Has he moved enough to think about the next step?” Eren thought. It had been so long since they met. What was the next step?

“Eren? Were you listening?” 

“huh?”

“I'll repeat myself, Erwin’s birthday is coming again soon,” 

“What? Has it already come so fast again?” 

“If you want to, You can come along this time,” Levi said.

“oh? Really? Are you sure? We’ve been undercover… for obvious reasons. I don't want to drag you down Levi,” Eren said, worried for Levi.

“Eren, I want to introduce you as my date,” Levi dropped casually.

Dropping his fork and nearly choking on his meal. Eren gulped down the stray pieces down with water. Eren patted his chest and tried to collect himself. 

“I'm sorry, what?” Eren croaked. 

“After what happened, I thought hiding you would protect you. If you're going to be around me. I'd feel better having everyone know what you look like. It'd feel safe in the long run. That is, if you want to stay for that long.” 

Levis words lit eren up. Did he hear that right? He's thinking of the future for not just himself. But for everyone to acknowledge them. His chest surged with a slurry of anxiety and happiness. 

“Of course.” 

A chill ran down his spine. Was it excitement Or anxiety? As eren continued his pleasant morning. Armin lifted his heavy limbs. When he looked at the bed. The was a visible dark puddle of sweat that absorbed into the sheets. Shaking uncontrollably, Armin staggered into his bathroom.

Turning on the faucet, armin splashed his face with cool water. Last night was a feverish blur. Images of Levi pooled in his head. Some he knew and others he barely recognized. His head throbbed painfully the more he was away. For a while, Armin endured it. Space was needed, but the overwhelming need to return made his skin itch. Why couldn't he remember what happened? Maybe he blacked out.

If only he knew. 

Waking to a mirage of happiness concocted by a chip. Armin's conscious was put into nirvana. While every fiber of his body and mind was controlled by a simple sentence or word. Before breaking armin from his trance. She fiddled with an old radio on her desk. "Honestly, why do you turn it on?" Oruo asked. "To set the mood of course!" "To hurt my ears is more like it," Oruo thought as he watched M walk up to armins coffin. 

“Hello my darling,” M said to Armin's corpse like body. 

Breaking the trance he was in. His eyes shot open. 

“be a dear and come to mother,” She said welcoming him into her arms. 

Crawling out of a velvet coffin. Armin stood mindless before her. His empty headed smile left her giddy.

“Oh you are so precious!” she said pinching his cheeks. She admired his heavenly features. Clicking her teeth she felt almost sorry for armin.

“You have such a nice face. Its a shame he will never love you. But you don't care do you. You're in a lovely obsessive dream.” 

When armins smile lazily grew. She bounced the tip of her finger on his lips

“what a shame, you have no control over that do you? Mother knows best after all. Now tell me, who do you love?” 

“L...”

“what?” 

“Tell me who you love!” she asked once more angrily. 

“....” 

“Oruo!” M shouted. 

 

“what's wrong?” 

“How am I supposed to win the city over if the chip isn't at full capacity!” 

“you heard her!” oruo said kicking a nearby machine. One of the scientists in the lab scrambled for an answer. But it left a bad taste in M’s mouth. 

“it's the sliding button idiot!” she said before composing herself again.

“Ahem, sorry mummy has a bad temper. Now tell me sugar. Who do you love?” 

“Levi.” armin said without hesitation.

“good boy! You're just gonna love your daddy i just know it! Well, not in the way you do now. That will be rearranged.” 

“M'am? If we do that he will lose a huge chunk of his life,” the scientist behind her said. 

Snapping her fingers, Armins body sprinted toward him at breakneck speed. Armin then pointed his gun to his temple. 

“Are we suddenly an organization that has the highest ethical campaign? No. We're a bunch of thugs because our mothers didn't love us!” she replied. She burst into laughter bringing herself to cheerful tears.

“Hah! Mummy didnt love me,” She said wiping a tear away. 

“you know what's even funnier than that? You being killed by your mock of a creation! Would I consider it your creation? Or hers? Oh well, time to play a game!” She said as armin squeezed the trigger. 

“What game?” 

“the game of i ask you a question and you tell me what I want to hear!”

“what? I simply can't-” 

“I'm not hearing what I want to hear! Get him.” 

“it's not that-” 

“Bang!”

A trickle of liquid ran down the scientists pants. He was alive, but in shock. M giggled and called armin off.

“He isn't strong but boy its pretty quick on his feet. Thanks doc! So tell me, does everything look okay? I want all lights to be green or else i'll be disappointed!”

“Yes ma'am.” 

“Good! Come on pretty boy! Lets getcha home. Well after dinner and a discussion of course!” she said walking out of the room with armin. The man shivered wet and terrified. 

Oruo whistled and stepped on the man's hand. 

“Isn't she some kind of woman? You better not get any ideas or i'll make you shit yourself and eat his” He said dropping his cigarette on the man's hand. 

As he cried in pain. Oruo left with a smirk on his face. the static from a lonely blue radio in the room acted like a warning siren. The day of reckoning was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, no excuse.life smacked into me. But im back and at least i put out a chapter! thanks for reading! Im glad you've stuck with me this far! Why am I so vague? All will be revealed! Hope you're having a nice day.


	25. Sabbath

There once was a beautiful girl with eyes like the sun. She wore the prettiest robes and gowns. What a lovely little flame she was. She had potential, she could burn the world down if she wanted to. She was as sweet as honey and her smile was worshiped by many suitors.

“But the sun child grew tired of the same men.

She longed for “true love.”

Or so the legend says. 

In reality, she was a succubus. 

There was a ritual she was famous for. It was called the red sun festival. First, participants would suck the bark of a highly toxic tree. Then dancing would follow. Finally, the chosen sacrifice would be the blood of a boar. After killing it in the circle. It thought to be a blessing. In reality, they were just charged up with her evil energy. After the sacrifice was finished. Her children would turn into mindless monsters. According to researchers, they reported worshipers “bathing and fornicating in animals blood.” 

Some would mate with the animal carcass. Some would fuck anything even with their siblings. Others hungered and turned to cannibalism. 

No other reports of this tribe of people have surfaced. 

To this day, they remain in hiding. 

“how interesting…” Hanji mumbled. 

“what is?” Armin asked.

“hm? Oh, nothing. Just reading about religion. Apparently, there was a secret civilization that sincerely worshiped a succubus. If only they knew the truth.” 

“Maybe they did. I worship the ground an incubus walks on.” Armin replied in a soft voice.

“what's the matter with you lately?” hanji asked.

“nothing. I’ve been having these dreams. Only this time, I remember bits and pieces.” Armin mumbled into a pillow.

“oh? and how do you remember it best?” hanji asked. 

“when I close my eyes,” Armin explained.

“please by all means! I’ve always wanted to dip my hands into the unknown art!”

“Unknown art of what?”

“while I am a scientist, I've heard stories and have met people that hide in huts and gain profound visions! While my colleagues have ridiculed me for somewhat believing in their culture. I still stick to the idea that there is some truth to it!” 

“To what?” 

“To witchcraft, magic, cults all in the deep unknown.” Hanji whispered.

“Do you really believe in that stuff?” 

“If you think about it. We're technically the same.” 

“what?” 

“I said, what I said didn't I? I haven't gone around the world just looking for something to kill me. I wanted to find a place where I belong. Some people choose to worship a god. I chose to play with the demons,” Hanji replied.

“more like shoving your head up Levis ass.” 

“At least I've fucked him.” hanji sang. 

“we both know you are lying,” Armin replied flatly. 

“Am I? I am very close to him. Plus all those hours spent alone in his home… two people could do a lot in that time,” hanji teased.

“Stop it, I thought we were supposed to talk about my dream.”

“Right, of course! Continue.”

Armin sighs and closes his eyes. When he thinks of his dream. It feels like he's sinking in hot tar. At first, he squirms around like he's in pain. When he finally lets go of the tension in his body. He sighs in relief. 

“I find myself in a red room. There's symbols on floor. Then a woman in a black cloak holds my face. I feel so euphoric and warm. Next thing I know I'm being dunked in what looks like blood and then I wake 

“It could be from the drugs in your system.” hanji mentioned.

“that's what I thought as well.”

“or it could be a secret fantasy. I have them every night! Mm, those dreams can make a person feel!” hanji cackled. 

“all jokes aside, if they are the drugs. You may have permanently damaged your brain. But, it's nothing terrible. You’ll just end up like me!” 

“sounds scary,” Armin sneered. 

“Oh hush, you’ll be fine. I may be a quack but i am a doctor. At one point in my life anyway.” 

“oh really? I thought you were just a quack?” 

“hey, we all used to be something before we joined in with Levi. And I have never regretted signing the devil's contract. God never loved me anyway…” Hanji whispered solemnly.

“what were you before this?” 

“interested in how i joined hm? guess now is better than never!” 

“Believe it or not. I was young doctor fresh out of college. I had many offers, I was set for the white picket fence life. However, that dream died as soon as I was diagnosed with cancer.”

“you had cancer?” Armin asked. 

“Yeah, I lost my hair, my job and I was drowning. One day, I finally looked back at my life and I hated it.” 

“so lemme guess, Levi found you and you joined him?” 

“No, I decided to do research about god. Looking back on it; the idea was a way of coping method if anything. At first, I was obsessed with getting better. Living became a priority. Little did I know, being close to death was the worst drug to get hooked on.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“heroin, meth, and cocaine. You always hear of people getting hooked on. It wasn't enough for me. Deep in the jungle of brazil there's an ancient tribe. They have visions from the acid from a plant they eat that grows there. I swore I spoke to god in another plain of existence. It was amazing! However, as soon as it was gone. The emptiness sank into my paper skin.” Hanji explained. 

“so how did you meet Levi?” Armin asked again.

“I'm getting to that. After I said goodbye to the tribe. I headed to london. I was given a tip of an experimental drug trial. It was run by a doctor known to be a little off her ticker. But when I met her she was kind. Her name was Petra Ral.”

“You don't mean…” 

“Yes, she was Levis petra…” hanji said rubbing her eyes. 

“oh god…” 

“Guessing by the reaction, you must know why I don't talk about it.” Hanji said solemnly. 

Goosebumps began to raise on Armins skin. The hair on his neck began to stand on end. He stayed silent and rubbed his arms. The room felt colder. Almost as if he suddenly were in a morgue.

“Before I knew She and Levi were close. I thought she was brilliant. As soon as the drug trial started. I noticed a significant difference in strength and stamina. Granted it was a slow process. Obviously the body must adjust you know!” 

“So she helped slow your cancer?”

“She stopped my cancer.” hanji stated.

“Within a span of two years my cancer was gone. I was amazed! We had to tell the world of this wonder. But she had other ideas. She wanted more than just ridding cancer.”

“what did she want?” 

“complete control. Think of it, a world where you can think away the pain! It was an idea so insane no one would touch it! Except for me.” Hanji said. 

“and?” 

“in our time together, we grew close as colleagues. We went to a dive pub and that was the place when I met Levi.”

“Really? What was he like?” 

“Quite punk-ish, not dirty but very rebellious. As would anyone would be with cash like he had. He was rude as ever. I could barely understand him. He had a very thick accent. But he eventually warmed up to me after showing my worth.” 

“How?” 

“petra decided to take a step further and experiment on herself. She and I had invented a prototype chip that would be inserted into the brain.” 

“can such a thing work?”.

“Well, in theory, it would work like a hyper regenerative cell. For example, if someone were cut. It would repair the skin without the need for medical supplies. It would be wonderful for victims of war, abuse, natural disasters. It wouldn't just stop that. It could stop depression or exhaustion. Who knows!” 

“What if the chip malfunctions?” 

“Malfunction? Oh no no, it couldn't. At least in its final stages. But we never got to that stage. So we'll never know.”

“why?” 

“When petra decided to try the chip for herself. That also meant going under the knife. I was the surgeon that night. As she laid there, I thought of how angels would be jealous of her corpse. She was beautiful.”

“hanji, don't tell me you and her?” 

“I must admit, I was… distracted by her beauty and grew fond of her. she and I liked the the unknown. In fact, she was the first person I showed my research to. She was fascinated with the sun goddess lore as much as I was. I guess that's why I became nervous. It was the first time my hands ever shook before surgery.. But I knew it was a breakthrough for science.”

“you cut her up…” Armin said. 

“I sliced her open yes. For moral support, Levi stood behind the glass. He was like a gargoyle if I could be honest. For the most part, The surgery went fine. Until I realized she was anemic. She had lost more blood than she could handle… We almost lost her. To this day I don't remember if I inserted the chip or not.” hanji explained.

“You don't? How is that even possible?” 

“It happened so fast, the chip was in the fold of her open flesh. Then she began to code. What was I supposed to do? Let her die? When i saved her life. That was the first time Levi had ever touched me tenderly and thanked me sincerely.”

“He loved petra…” armin said in a soft sigh.

“Love is a strong word. He adored her, doted on her, and took care of expenses. But love? No, he couldn't taint her lips with his kiss. Eventually, she became mad. We parted when I refused to go through with it any further. Levi made me promise not to do it again. When I gave him my word. She never spoke to me again. She left in a fit of rage and well, you know the rest.”

“What about Levis wife?” 

“Why do you think the program was so well funded? Levi lost a lot of money with us…” she sighed.

“couldn't she do the drug trial like you did?” 

“she refused.” 

“You don't mean…” 

“some of us don't feel like prolonging the inevitable. She was at peace with death and died in the bed she laid in.” 

“Why didn't you stop her?” 

“And go against the wishes of Levis mate? Good idea, bad effect.” hanji said, pulling a joint from her pocket.

“Geez hanji, you had cancer and you're still smoking?” 

“Why? Demons don't die.” she said before cackling loudly

“A gun to temple would say otherwise.” Armin mumbled.

“You don't have the guts~” hanji hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey didn't think I'd keep post eh? Well, i am just not as frequently. If you have any questions type em out. Or if you just wanna say hi you are so welcome to! Eitherway, leave some kudos if not thats okay! have a good day or night!!


End file.
